Not Dead Yet
by CDRPalmer
Summary: Amara-147 of fire team Valhalla has sacrificed her life and lost her only love; or so she thinks. All she had ever wanted was to live a regular life. But death follows her closely. Waking up to a world run by animals, she finds out she herself became a fox. Will she try to get back to her world or stay and become the civilian she's always dreamed of? Or is there even a choice?
1. Awakening

Am I dead? It is rather quiet around me, and I cannot see. I can move, but it hurts. I could feel pain in places I had never felt pain before. I knew that I was lying face down by the feel, so I at least knew that I was on solid ground. 'Spartans never die,' right? We just go 'missing in action.' They threw that motto at all of us and some actually believed it. That we were unstoppable killing machines. However, when it comes down to it, we were just soldiers, bred for nothing more than combat. Easy come, easy go.

"I've got to get up. If I can feel pain, then I'm not dead. Yet." I tried to blink my eyes before trying to stand, but it was still dark all around me. I shifted from my stomach to my knees and noticed that the reason I could not see was that I was, and still partially am, covered in dirt. So much, that some managed to get into my helmet and onto my visor. I took off my helmet and tossed it on the ground net to me without looking at it.

I checked my gear to see what I had. "Okay. I've got my shotgun, M6D, energy sword, two plasma grenades, and two fragmentation grenades." I stood all the way up, bearing through the pain, and took quick notice of my surrounding area. I crash-landed in a little grass patch, or what used to be a grass patch, all by myself. No pod, no anything. Just me.

I could not remember the events that could have left me where I am now. As I looked around some more, I saw a large building, with five stones protruding from the front, and several different ways up to the doors below them. However, right in between the stones and the doors read 'police.' "I must have landed on another earth colony. But, I have never seen this one before…" I obviously was not paying too much attention, as I did not notice several figures, short and tall, big and skinny, standing atop the stairs.

Lucky for me, my hearing came back, and at the right time too. One of the figures stood out in particular. Seemed to be the chief of police, since I landed right in their front yard, wrecking the place. I could hear them mumbling but could not see them. They had hovercrafts with spotlights on me. I raised my hand to block out the light so I could see them again, but I noticed something horrifyingly off about my hand. I did not have a pinky finger. In fact, neither one of my hands had pinky fingers. I took my hand back down and counted. Eight. Eight total fingers. They got a little shorter and chubbier too.

This made me panic, but I had to stay calm. It was possible I was drugged. I returned my hand back to the top of my forehead to block out the spotlights. I did manage to hear the words 'identify yourself' and 'get down on your knees.' I responded with "Spartan 147 of the Infinity. What colony is-"I couldn't finish because I had felt a needle-like pain stab at my hand that was blocking out the lights.

Could these be insurrectionists? On the other hand, Spartans might not be accepted here. I drew out my M6D and pointed right at them. Bad move. A barrage of little darts came flying at me. Most hit my armor and fell harmlessly to the ground in front of me, but those that did hit me, managed to get in between my armor, and my face. "Augh, what the hell!?" I could feel myself getting dizzy. I put my M6D back on my thigh, and fell backwards next to my helmet. I could not move anymore but I was not going to give up just yet. I saw a few figures standing over me. A buffalo, fox, and a rabbit.

"Good shot, Hopps."

"What do you think she is, chief?"

"It's another fox, obviously, but she's different. Bigger than you, Wilde, but this must have been what they were talking about when they said they would get their revenge. Ha! So much for that!" okay, you two take one end and I'll take this end."

They are animals! "-uht the ffhuh" I slurred my words. Whatever they shot me with made my drug trip ten times worse. I could feel them trying to lift my body, with the buffalo being the only one to bring my head up.

"What is she wearing? It weighs like, a ton!"

I struggled to talk as best as I could. "Halve ah tohn" They may have just drugged me and are attempting to take me into custody, but that was not going to stop me from trying to get them to calm down.

"Did she just say half a ton? We are going to need more than just us three, chief."

I couldn't take the drugs anymore. They may have eased my pain, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I passed out.


	2. Prove your worth

I woke up chained to a table with all of my equipment in front of me. It looked like an interrogation room. Small, hanging ceiling lamp, one-way mirror with a speaker underneath it, etcetera, and etcetera. The chain I was currently cuffed to was not very strong. I could easily break out of this, but decided to wait and see what they were doing. Maybe I could get some clues as to where I am or at least, what's going on.

The door to the small room had swung violently open, and a buffalo stepped inside holding a folder and nothing more. He sat right across from me, not breaking eye contact.

"Well, look who's finally awake. Now, let's get down to business. What were your plans when you got here? We already know whom you are working for, so we do not need to discuss that, fox. What are you anyways? A hybrid? You are quite tall for a fox."

"I never had plans. I just woke up and found myself in your front yard. No drop pod or anything. In fact, I don't remember anything before my crash-landing. Keeping a Spartan as your 'prisoner' is not a very good idea. We don't just bark we bite, too. Where is my helmet, and why do you keep calling me a fox? Is this some sort of inside joke? A reference I'm not getting? I'm a human."

"Your threats don't scare me, so shut it. What's with all of this gear? Planning a one mammal raid on the police department?" he reached for one of my plasma grenades and held it in front of my face. "And what is this? A chew toy?"

"Actually, if you mishandle that, we're both dead. That's a plasma grenade, so if you don't mind, put it back. And I demand to know why I am being called a fox!"

He gave a bit of a harsh look before putting the plasma grenade down and turning to the one-way asking for a small handheld mirror. We waited for about two minutes before the door opened and the mirror slid into the room. He picked up the mirror and turned to me.

"Here. Since you are so concerned with your race, 'human'. I'm going to unlock your right cuff, so you may hold the mirror, but try anything stupid, and you will regret it." He un-cuffed my hand, which was still missing a pinky finger, yet oddly smoothed out, like it never existed in the first place.

"Fine with me." He handed the mirror to me, which I grabbed from his hands. The mirror was faced down when he gave it to me, so I was a little hesitant to flip it over. Something was very off and I knew I wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Go on, fox! I don't have all day." What an ass. I flipped the mirror over so I could see my face, and I almost dropped the mirror from horror. I really was a fox! I touched my face, and my nose, which was farther out than it should have been. I turned my head around to look at my butt and saw a fluffy tail sticking out. "What the fuck!? What happened? What kind of drugs do you have me on? I…I really do look like a fox!"

"You…really are surprised that you are a fox. Who are you really?"

But I couldn't. I couldn't stop staring at myself and the fact that I had a muzzle. A **Muzzle!** I kept poking at my face until he reached over and grabbed the mirror from me.

"Who-"

The door slammed wide open and a hippo started speaking so fast, neither one of us could understand.

"Slow down, slow down! I can't understand you! Repeat it again!"

"They're here chief! They caught us off guard! Some are dead, many wounded! We need you up there now!"

His face shifted from hard and cold to worried and shocked.

"Shit. Get the weapons locker opened and pass out weapons. Make sure to help the wounded get to safety. I'll be up in a bit. And YOU! Stay where you are, fox! We aren't done yet!"

They ran out of the room, but forgot to lock my other hand back down. It didn't matter though. I could easily break them off.

I waited for five, maybe seven minutes before deciding to break the cuffs and grab my gear. Everything fit into place, so I knew I wasn't missing anything. Except my helmet. I made my way out of the room and into a hallway. I could hear some muttering just above the stair case that was right in front of me, so crept up as quietly as I could and peaked my head around the corner to catch a glimpse. It looked like the same hippo who came running into the room warning about a raid had been shot in the stomach. With the hippo were two other animals. A lion and a wolf. they both had what looked like MP5 guns. Funny, those guns are about five hundred years old. They leaned the hippo against the wall and he just slid down, blood streaking the wall. It was easy to tell that they were terrified, and surprising them wouldn't be very good.

"Hey! backup has arrived! I'm coming up the steps now!" I hid my head and casually walked up the stairs to see that they were too busy tending to their friend. I walked up to the lion and placed my hand...err, I guess my paw, on his shoulder.

"Don't panic, I'm on your side. Whats going on?"

he turned his head quickly and started panicking more. "Oh god! it's the fox! she's gonna kill us! she's-" I put a hand over his muzzle and looked him straight in the eye. The wolf had his gun pointed right at me.

"Let him go! we have enough on our plate right now! get back to where you were!" I could her the fear in his voice.

"Relax! I'm on your side. For now. Whats going on? why are you all scared?"

"Our side?" the wolf said "Oh thank god! we might have a chance!" He lowered his weapon and leaned in closer to me "I really hope I can trust you. There Is a criminal gang that is slaughtering our officers out there! you've got to help! my partner is out there. I don't want to lose him!"

"well, you just struck gold, wolf. I was bred for situations like these. I'll see to it that you see your friend again. how many are out there?"

"I'm not sure. twelve maybe? It all happened so fast, I can't remember!" I put my paw on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that these raiders know that they fucked with the wrong police department. Okay? But what I need you to do for me is give me cover fire. From the door. I'll tell you when I make contact, but i'll be doing all the heavy lifting. so they will be more focused on me, than you. sound fair?"

"Oh-okay. I'll do it. I'm putting the rest of my faith into you, because we are royally screwed if you fuck up!" I dismissed what he had said and walked toward the door. I opened it slowly to peak my head outward so I wouldn't be spotted. I could see a rhino, two leopards, and another fox. That isn't twelve. This must be a mop up crew, all dressed in nice suits. They lined up the remaining officers in a row, and forced them to their knees. The rhino stepped forward and pulled out a pistol. This was my time to shine, and show them I'm not the bad guy.

I stood back up and faced the door, and with all my strength, I kicked the door. It broke off of its hinges and slammed up against the support beam in the center of the lobby. all eyes were now on me. "Contact!" I yelled out to the wolf behind me. I pulled out my M6D pistol and began firing at the wolves and the foxes. I managed to hit a wolf right in between the eyes before rolling into cover behind the support beam. I could hear the shots from the wolf's MP5 lashing out, so I peaked the corner and saw he shot the fox. the fox collapsed to the floor, unresponsive.

"They got backup! take that fox OUT!" I assumed that was the rhino speaking. I had to act fast before they killed any other animals.

"How about a paw to paw fight, asshole? Think you can take me?" I taunted him to make him angry.

"You, a fox? You don't stand a chance against me! I'll lay you out!"

"Oh yea, with what, those big, floppy things on your arms you call muscle?"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words! show yourself, now!"

I stepped out of my cover to get a look at the rhino. he had an ugly scar that went from the eyebrow, past the right eye, and to the chin. He tossed his weapon aside, so I did the same, with all of my weapons, except my energy sword. I kept that to the side just in case they played dirty.

" It's my duty to protect and preserve. Whatever the cost. So let's dance, fuck face!"

I charged right at him, and he swung at me, but I slid across the floor and grabbed onto his suit to swing up and latch onto his back. The lone wolf standing, shot me in the back, right on my armor plating. So I didn't get hurt, but I knew they were already playing dirty. With one grip on his suit, I reached for my energy sword, flicked it on, and threw it straight at the wolf. I turned to grab onto the rhino with both paws, but he shook me off, and I fell to the floor. I quickly got up and charged again. This time, I used my boosters to knock him down on his ass.

"How dirty. As soon as I start to fight, you get your bitch to try to kill me? You have no honor!" I jumped onto his chest and with both knees, I pinned his arms down.

"Oh my god! how much do you weigh!? You're gonna break my arms!" I wasn't too happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. I grabbed onto his horn with both of my paws, and pulling in two different directions, broke it off. I tossed the pieces to the side. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGH!" He screamed in pain. I was enjoying myself a little too much.

"You should never ask a lady about her weight!" I said as I drove my fist into his cheek. I did this over and over again until he was begging for mercy.

"Please! Let me go! I don't want to die! have mercy!"

"MERCY!? were you going to show these other animals mercy!? with a bullet in the back of their heads!?" I was livid. I swung harder and faster, until I realized that he was unconscious, blood pooling onto the floor and dripping from my paws. I turned to look at the animals who all backed away from me and the rhino. They knew what I was capable of, and didn't want to be next. I had to diffuse this situation fast.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm on your side. I came out here to save you all." I got off of the rhino and turned to the wolf who I threw my energy sword at. The sword pierced through his chest, and he lay dead on the ground. I grabbed my sword and turned it off, placing it back on my thigh.

The buffalo, chief of police, stepped forward.

"You.. You saved us. Without you, we all would be dead. Who... Who are you, really?"

"I'm spartan Amara-147 of the UNSC Infinity. Fire-team Valhalla. But you can call me Valkyrie." I stood straight and saluted. things, may be crazy right now, considering I'm a fox, and there are walking, talking animals around me, but someone had to keep their head on straight. "At your service. Now, lets get medical attention to our wounded, and see if any of these animals," I said pointing to the rhino, wolves and fox, "Are still alive." There was work to be done, and questions to be answered. Might as well start now.


	3. Remember

The animals that had been lined up to be shot were not the only ones left. Some had managed to get to safety, with some having minor injuries, and the others serious to fatal. The other ones, they were not as lucky. The aftermath of the attempted raid left the lobby riddled with bullets in every wall. I could see the fear and anguish in some of their eyes as they grieved over their officers murders.

Ambulance cars had arrived and I was helping the paramedics with the wounded. I started with the hippo I found. I headed back to where he was last; the lion had been struggling to walk him out of the doorway I previously kicked down before. At the rate he was going, there was no way he was going to make it. I pulled the closest animal next to me and told her to help. Luckily, for me, she is an elephant. Which meant she should be strong.

I looked around for the wolf who had been my cover fire during the raid. I did not see him in the lobby anywhere, so he must be in the hallway where I found him. I headed towards the hallway and noticed spots of blood trailing into it. I figured it was from the hippo, but when I walked in, the wolf was laying on the floor, with a bullet in his chest.

I slid to his side and wrapped my arm around the back of his neck. I looked over the wound to find out that he had been shot in the heart. He coughed up a little bit of blood, and tried to speak.

"It hu-urts so-ooh much! I'm scared, I-I-I-"

"Shhh, don't speak let's get you to-, "He put his paw around my muzzle to get me to stop talking.

"Did w-we get the ba-ahd guys? Please t-t-tell me we got them." he continued coughing.

"Yea," I started to tear up. Something about this moment was triggering a memory, but I could not figure out what it was. "We got them."

"Th-Th-Thank you, for saving the rest of us. Thank you…" he gave his last breath and went limp.

I reached over with my other arm to try to wake him up, but knew I would not get far. I shut his eyes instead, and picked him up, putting my other arm underneath his kneecaps.

I walked out of the hallway and into the lobby, mindlessly. I could not stop thinking about the way he had died in my arms. I reached an ambulance outside the main doors to the police station, and they took and put him in a body bag. It hurt so much to see him get driven away in a body bag in an ambulance. I shook my head and walked back inside.

The lobby was pretty much cleaned up, so I figured now was the time to explain to everyone what I am.

"If I can have everyone's attention please," I yelled out. "I want you all down here in front of me. There is a lot I need to explain to all of you."

"Give me just a moment, Spartan. I'm going to go grab your helmet from my office."

"Thanks." Animals were crowding around me so that they could hear me speak. Two little officers, one fox and one rabbit, stood at the front of the crowd, together. All eyes and all ears were on me. Some of these animals had terrified looks on their faces. I do not blame them. If I saw some fox beat the shit out of a rhino, I would be terrified at what they had to say to me. I would be afraid that I was next.

"Let's clarify a few things here. My name is Spartan Amara-147. I am not sure how I got here, in your world, but it is very important that we all keep our heads on tight. I am going to ask that you leave all questions until the end. I will tell you everything I know, my background, and where I come from. First, I want you all to know, that I am a soldier. I am a fighter."

I looked on to try to read some of their faces. Most still read horror, and fear. This was going to be one tough crowd to please.

"Where I come from, I'm one of the good ones and mainly a three front war rages on, on many different planets. The United Nations Space Command, or rather, the UNSC, The Covenant, the flood, and finally, the Forerunner. If you think that _I'm_ scary, just be glad that you are not in my world. Things do look scary. Not just for you, but for me as well. I-"

"How can we trust you? You probably killed THAT rhino with your BARE paws! It would be a miracle if he lives! How do we know you will not do the same to us? That you won't turn on us and try to kill us all?"

I could hear some of the other animals agreeing with the rhino who was in fear for his life. He must think that I am an unstoppable machine bent on killing any and everything.

"What's your name, officer?" I purposely tried to intimidate him. Although I was trying to get through to them that, I was good, a little intimidation is necessary to stop outbursts like this one.

"O-Officer Mchorn, Ma'am."

"I said save the questions for when I finish, but, this is a good time to bring this up. We Spartans are not unstoppable. We are extremely tough, but my generation, the mark 4's, are _nothing_ compared to the mark 2's. You want unstoppable? How tall are you, Mchorn?"

"About twelve foot, three inches. But what does my-"

"There is another Spartan who I look similar to. The covenant call him a demon. He was our savior. You want to hear stories about a killing machine; you will want to hear the story of john-117. This Spartan has looked death in the face many times over, and walked away, unscathed. He has taken down hunters in pairs of two, who stand as tall as you do, with weapons that could melt this building into glass. He has taken on Scarabs, War machines that stood one hundred and fifty nine feet in the air, meant to destroy anything, ANYTHING, in its path, and walked out with nothing more than just a scratch on his armor. This Spartan was made for war. He was made to defend. To protect. _I_ am modeled after him, and yet, I am not even one sixteenth of what that's Spartan was and is today. And I have more upgrades than he does!"

"Spartan! Catch!" The chief threw my helmet in the air towards me. He caught me a little off guard, but be gave me time to prepare. He threw far enough that I did not have to step in any direction to catch it. "Now, please continue. I'd love to hear your story."

"Thank you." I set the helmet on the floor for a few seconds. "In my left arm, I hold an energy shield. It works better than a regular shield, but does not last very long. Throughout my whole suit is an energy shield, which allows me to take more bullets. I can take this suit off without touching it, and that is some of the forerunner technology built into my suit that the other Spartan does not have."

I had one more trick up my sleeve that I could use to get them to trust me. It was a long shot, and a risky one, but I had to do it. I moved off to the side and started taking my armor off and laying it on the floor. My suit may have been fused with forerunner technology, but it was a work in progress. The suit could not stand on its own. I walked back to where I was previously standing, with nothing more than my under suit that went from the bottom of my muzzle down to the toes, all black.

"To show you that I mean peace among you all, I will not wear my armor. I will join your ranks and earn your trust the hard way. I will not consider myself above any of you, but as my equals. We work together to figure this out. Now you may ask your questions."

The first hand I saw shoot right up was the little rabbit in the front of the crowd.

"Ohm, hello! My name is Judy Hopps. I-"

"Hold on. Are you the same Judy who shot me when I landed?" I shot her a dirty look and her ears flopped down.

"I, uh..."

"I'm fucking with you. However, I can see that you still have some trust issues. I may be a soldier, but I am one of the most lenient, laid back, relaxed soldiers you ever see.

"Oh! Uh, all right. My question is: did you get shorter?"

"Yes. My armor makes me slightly taller than without it."

Not long after Judy, another hand popped up. It was a lion. I could not tell if it was the same one who was helping the hippo, because they all looked the same to me.

"What is the other Spartan's name?"

"Funny question. He goes by Chief, Master Chief, or John. Chief, mostly."

Before any more questions could be asked, almost every radio that the officers had, went off. A voice rang throughout the building.

"All Units, all units, we've got a 211 in progress. Down at First Zootopia Bank. Criminals are armed and highly dangerous. They have hostages."

Nobody moved for a while until the chief stepped in to speak.

"Spartan. We have a lot on our plate, and some of these mammals are traumatized. Will you help us stop this robbery?"

I could not say no. They needed to know I was with them. I may be a Spartan, but bullets still hurt, especially without armor on.

"Aye, sir. Will I be allowed my armor for this?" he gave a quick nod. I let my armor click into place over my body. The only thing that could not click into place was my helmet. I had to put that on myself.

"Alright. I am going to want your best two officers with me on this. The rest, well, you stay here and make sure you do not let your guard down for anything, nor anyone. This could be a trick to try to attack this station once more. Be ready!"

"Hopps! Wilde! You'll be going with the Spartan to help stop this robbery!" The rabbit and the fox stepped forward towards me, and I could not help but giggle a little bit.

"These are your best two? I'm sorry, I should not laugh. It's just-"

"We get it; we're smaller than everyone else. However, we did solve a case in about two days, when the rest took more than 2 weeks. We make a good combo, right Nick?" The fox just would not stop staring at me. I was starting to worry about him.

"Nick, is it? Are you okay?" he snapped out of his trance and looked embarrassed. I understood what was going on. I am a fox and he is a fox.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry. It's just- you- you look amazing." How flattering. But, we didn't have time to waste on little things like these. I looked over at the rabbit, who almost looked jealous, and hurt. Something about this was piecing my memory back together. The one about how I got here. Could what she is experiencing be what I went through? I made a quick lie to get me out of his mind.

"Sorry, fox. But I believe that someone is already waiting for you. Now, let's get down to that bank quickly. We don't have much time to waste."

All three of us headed out the front door and to the parked vehicles. Most of them were huge, but the farther into the lot we got, there was a smaller version of the big ones I assumed to be these two's cruiser. We all got in and hauled ass to the bank. But as soon as we pulled up, a black SUV with two gunners on the sides took off in the same direction we were headed.

"Hold on, This could get hairy!" The rabbit was driving, and the fox was right next to her, in between us. I rolled down the window and hung partially out with my pistol in my right paw. They must have finally seem us chasing them, because they started shooting at me. About three bullets hit me and dropped my shields down to half. I returned fire and hit the left animal on the hand that was gripping the car.

"Look out! You're going to hit that mammal!" Judy swerved to avoid the animal, which knocked me out of the car farther. I was now hanging onto the side while the chase ensued. We drove pat many tall buildings, and houses, until we entered into a tunnel with a sign reading, 'Rainforest District.' I holstered my pistol and pulled myself back into the car.

"How did you do that?" Nick was staring again. This time, I didn't have to tell him to focus, because Judy slapped him on the back of his head.

"Focus, Nick! We have to stay on their tails!" Irritation and more jealousy could be heard from her tone of voice. The other animal that had been hanging on the side must have jumped into the car, because I no longer saw it. We ended up passing into a rainforest with twists and turns around every corner.

Judy had turned off the lights to the car and started slowing down. "We must be getting to their hideout or something. Whatever the case, Pay close attention, because I am going to make it seem like they lost us."

"Good thinking. If we manage to find out where they are hiding, are we going to call for backup?" Nick said to Judy, but she just gave an irritated huff. I tried to ease the tension between the two.

"No. It is going to be just us three. Most Hideouts are usually armed, so we need to be careful about this. We need to recon the area, and make sure we can take it."

"WHAT?" They both shouted at me. "Are you crazy? You are going to get us killed!" Nick finally spoke to me, instead of just staring.

"Relax. Relax! I am very good at stealth operations. I've been trained on these before."

We debated for a while on whether or not I was good at sneaking, because of my armor, and we noticed that the SUV had turned down a dark gravel road. We got out at the entrance to the spooky road and decided to walk. About five minutes in, everything got even creepier. Trees were dying, if not dead. There was a light every half a mile, incredibly dim. It bothered me just a little. Thinking something was going to pop out at me at any moment. I held my shotgun tightly.

We finally reached the end and found a large brick wall, with a gate. I put my shotgun on my back and scaled the wall, just to peek my head over. There was a medium sized hangar in the middle, with guards standing in front of the doors. Cars, planes, and helicopters had filled the rest of the field up. The hangar doors parted ways so that the SUV could enter. I dropped back down to speak to Nick and Judy.

"Okay. Here is the plan. I am-" Gun shots could be heard going off from where we were. We all peaked our heads passed the brick wall and through the gate. The hangar doors opened all the way. Animals were running in every direction to leave. Something scared them away. All of them. Some animals were returning fire into the building, but what was in there, could not be seen. In less than five minutes, every vehicle was taken and the lot was empty, leaving nothing but the warehouse.

"That…was, unexpected." Judy said. We waited for an extra fifteen minutes before I decided to speak up.

"Every time I try to speak, something has to interrupt me, dammit!" I was mad. I wanted to raid this warehouse and see what treasures await. Forget that I guess.

"Radio HQ, and tell them we secured A hideout, while I go investigate. Something is very fishy about this whole thing. Moreover, if anything goes sour, and I am not back within ten minutes, get out of here and head back for your car. Don't worry about me." I turned and scaled the brick wall and headed towards the hangar. When I approached and looked inside the hangar, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Burned bodies, maimed bodies, twisted and melted metal, ranging from support beams, to small cargo planes, were everywhere. It was a horror show in here. I took two steps back, scared, and horrified. I could feel a paw touch my ankle, and I turned and aimed with my shotgun. It was a ram, who had a long, narrow slit through his chest.

"They came out of nowhere. They wouldn't stop attacking! Save me, SAVE ME!" he completely collapsed onto the floor, his grip on my ankle weakened. Noises came from the back most of the hangar, that grew closer and closer. I didn't have to worry about the ram losing any blood, as the hole in his chest was burnt. I put my shotgun away, and lifted the ram into my arms and ran as fast as I could back to the two, crashing through the gate.

"We have to go. Jump on and hold on!"

They both gave horrified, confused looks, but climbed onto my back. I began running as fast and as hard as I could to reach the car. Roughly five minutes passed and we reached the car. I could feel them jump off my back.

"How fast were you going? It took us about fifteen minutes to reach the end of this road?"

"No time for questions, just get in and drive!" Still, confused and concerned, they got in and I followed. Judy stepped on the gas, and drove as fast as she could back to the police department. I on the other hand was not doing so well. I took my helmet off and turned it around to look at it. A streak of blood went from the tip of the muzzle to the cheek. This blood was dried out. Like it had been there for a long while. My vision had started to get wobbly. I looked at the sheep I had laid down in my lap only to find that the ram was gone.

"What… What's going on!? I was freaking out. I had almost remembered what had happened that led me to this place. The memory. First, The wolf. Then, The jealousy. Now, the ram's wound and the blood on my helmet. What was I going to have to go through next until I finally remembered?

"She looks like she's going to pass out. Just drive to the hospital, Judy!" Nick was right. I was not going to make it much longer. But before I passed out, I remembered. The living hell I went through to get here. I remembered what had happened to my fire team. How we were slaughtered. I remembered... Isaac. My best mate. I Shut my eyes and leaned my head back.


	4. A Painful Memory

Only the dead have seen the end of war.

-Plato

I remember my days as a Marine. Go here, shoot this, kill that. Well, My company could kill better than I could. I was better at beating our enemies into submission. Except the Forerunner. You just had to kill them. But when Jun had come down to see my company about the Spartan IV program, everybody but me had decided to join. I knew what the Spartan IV program was; if I had trouble killing now, what makes me think I could pass as a Spartan?

I was paired with a new company that had not seen battle yet. We were on our first mission to capture a covenant strongpoint on the Sangheli home world, Sanghelios. This was supposed to get us one step closer to their great, holy city, Sunaion. I didn't bother to remember it, because I figured we would come and go.

But I was wrong. We struck at what we thought was our best opportunity, but we were ambushed. We were now surrounded inside the camp, with covenant all around us. The new company leader had been calling for ODST support.

We started dropping like flies. We had very little cover, and not enough ammunition. Before I knew it, we were reduced to less than 15 marines.

"ODSTs won't reach us in time," She said while trying to fire from our cover "It's been great to serve with you, Amara," plasma bolts and needles were flying all around us.

"It's been an honor, captain." We grabbed each other's hand and hugged. This was our final moment together. I couldn't help but let out a small cry. "It's been an honor…" Our cover gave in and collapsed. The covenant didn't take long to find us. Within seconds a new barrage of needles and plasma bolts found their way towards us. We gripped each other tighter.

I could feel the burning sensation for only a moment. The plasma bolt had destroyed all the nerves in my left leg. The plasma had burned so hot that I didn't have a reaction to my leg that was now burning. The captain… She wasn't as lucky. A needle found its way to the back of her head, and she slumped over in my arms. She was dead. I took the dead needle out and laid her on the ground, while I leaned against the rubble and watched the plasma fly around me.

I figured that I had breathed my last breath, when the ODST pods started dropping everywhere. I could see the hell jumpers kicking off their pod doors, killing anything in sight. The ODST, within minutes, had cleared out what we failed to do. What we had died trying to do. I could see one of the ODSTs sprinting towards me.

"We need a pelican at our location. We have a wounded marine. It looks like she was hit with a plasma bolt. Bring a medic. No, she's the only survivor. The rest are- Just get here as fast as you can!" "Hey, HEY! Stay with me!" The ODST was snapping his fingers in my face. I must have looked like I was going to pass out or something.

"Everything is going to be okay. My name is Isaac. Can you tell me yours?" I could not give out a response. These ODSTs had saved my life. He saved my life. I was shocked that I was still sitting here, and not dead like the rest of my company.

"Hey, come on! Stay with me. What is your name?"

"Am-Amara, S-Sir!" I tried to give a salute but the pain was just starting to kick in. I looked down at my leg to see that it had been burnt off from the kneecap down. I was so horrified I latched onto Isaac, grabbing as tightly as I could.

"Whoa, easy, there, Amara. Keep your eyes on me, okay? You are going to be alright. I am going to pick you up and bring you to the pelican. Are you okay with that?" The pain grew bigger and stronger to the point where I was screaming.

I could feel him hoist me up into his arms and bring me aboard the pelican. This action had made my pain worse. He laid me down on a stretcher that was in the middle of the pelican, Medics all around me. They gave me a shot of medicine and almost immediately, all of the pain went away. I felt very tired after that. I looked at Isaac, who was sitting right next to me. He grabbed my hand gently and spoke softly.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." I didn't even know the man and he treated me as if I was family to him. Like I was more than just another marine. I didn't know how to feel with my companies deaths and this ODST who treated me like he knew me well. The drugs took over and I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a medical bay. I assumed I was back on the infinity, since that was the only carrier around. I felt very stiff and sore. But that wasn't what ran through my head constantly. My whole company, All new recruits. Fresh faces, strong hearts, reduced to nothing. I remembered holding my new Captain in my arms. I hardly knew her, but at that moment, I didn't want to see her suffer. She already felt like family to me. She died in my arms and that was the worst feeling that I have ever experienced.

"Well, good morning to you too, Amara." Another soldier was sitting right next to me. I didn't recognize him, but he knew my name somehow.

"Isaac? What happened? Please tell me at least one other marine survived!" I didn't want to face the fact that I had seen all of those dead bodies and realize I was the only survivor.

"Amara… I'm really not sure how to tell you this." I sat up in anticipation. I could already feel the tears coming out.

"You…. Ah…. You are the only survivor. I'm sorry." He leaned in as if he were going to hug me, but I latched onto Isaac just like I did when he first found me. Only this time I could feel all the pain and I couldn't stop crying. Everyone I worked with was dead. And I only knew them for less than a week.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay. I'll be here for you. I lost my family back when the covenant glassed Reach. My brother and I were the only survivors in our family. We were so young then." We both suffered through something painful. He lost his family, but never saw them die. I witnessed so many of my company mates die in front of me, and I had my captain die in my hands.

"Don't leave me. I have no one to go to…" I was now short one leg and figured I was useless to the UNSC. Isaac had shown me compassion, and faith. He was there when I needed someone to lean on.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be here for you."

I remember how he Stuck with me through my rehabilitation. There were many times i just wanted to give up, but I had no one to go to. No place to call home. Any family that I had fought

In the Human-Covenant war. The UNSC was all I really knew But just when I was feeling down, Isaac had always been there to cheer me up. I started feeling different towards Isaac. It definitely wasn't a bad feeling.

I remember when they had given me my replacement leg. Months after I had finally finished with my rehabilitation. We were in the medical bay again when the doctors had just finished attatching my prosthetic leg and had woken me up. I was going to be a soldier again.

"How does it feel, Amara?" Isaac had been with me ever since he found me. He was always there to care for me, but I never knew why. Why me?

I sat up from and swung my legs off the bed. "Well, It is a fake leg, so I can't feel it." I spoke while moving around my new robotic leg. "But I do have to say, It's going to be really helpful!"

"It better be. Have you ever heard of Kat? The Spartan? She had a cybernetic arm. Your's is very similar to hers. Except you have the better upgrades."

"That's interesting," I said while moving my new leg back and forth some more, "But Isaac…" I stopped kicking my leg back and forth and looked right at him. He Was staring at my prosthetic leg with fascination. And what looked like a bit of disappointment.

"Hey. Isaac! I'm up here!" I snapped my fingers in his face. He shook his head and looked at my face.

"What? I'm sorry, It's just… You can finally go back to being a normal you. You… No longer need me. Are you going to go back to being a marine?"

I didn't want to go anywhere without Isaac. He was my best friend, my only friend, since the rest of my first company left to be spartan IV's.

"Isaac… I don't want to go anywhere without you." I started to get sentimental. "I…I," I almost said I loved you. He saved me. He cared for me. I never had any family nor friends along side me. As far as I knew, I was the only survivor to my family. And my friends had all become spartans. I didn't want to go because I was afraid of the augmentations. I had heard what happened to the Spartan IIs. but I didn't know if he felt the same way. I came up with something else.

"You what? What were you going to say?"

"I like being with you, Isaac. You saved my life and, well, I feel In debt to you."

"You don't owe me anything," he said, while chuckling "but… well…. I want you to be an orbital drop shock trooper with me." His laugh faded and he wore a serious expression. "To be honest, Amara, I may have my squad mates, but I have connected with you more than I have anyone else. My brother and I got separated after reach. We had both enlisted to be marines, but when the day came that we were to ship off, he never showed up. I didn't last long as a marine anyways. Not even a month later, they reassigned me to be an ODST. They said I had performed better than the rest of the other marines. It was like a promotion of sorts."

"Isaac, I'm so sorry…" I tried to comfort him. The thought of being an ODST with him was a little scary, but I would agree to be one with him, either way. "So what happened after that?"

"I've been an ODST ever since. Nothing changed. Until we got the call to drop to your location. When I met you, something in my head told me that I had to stick with you. And I'm glad I listened."

"Isaac, That's both sad and lovely. And yes, I will-" The door swung open and I was met with a familiar face. One that I didn't think I would see again. And I knew his purpose here. Jun had stepped up towards Isaac and I in a nice, black and white suit with a red tie.

"Amara. You look better" he said while looking over my new leg. I could see a small ping of sadness in his expression. He was thinking of kat. "I heard what had happened to you. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Sir. But I don't want to be-" he raised a hand and cut me off before I could speak.

"I'm not here for you, Amara. I'm here for Isaac." His response caught me completely off guard. I never expected him to show up and I definitely didn't think that he was going to be here for Isaac.

"Sir?" Isaac stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. I cut Isaac off before he could question Jun.

"He's here to recruit you into the Spartan IV program, Isaac." I said with a little disappointment in my voice. I had a funny feeling he would accept his offer. Leaving me behind.

"Is that true, Sir?"

"Yes, Isaac" Jun had put his hands behind his back and all attention was on Jun "You have performed very well in your orbital drop shock trooper career. I'm here to offer you a position in the Spartan IV program. We can discuss details later, but what I need from you right now, Is a yes or a no."

Isaac looked over at me, and then back to Jun, and then back at me. He gave me a warm smile before giving his response.

"Sir, with all due respect, I finally found my partner. The one person I have been waiting for all this time. I'll accept your offer if she comes with me."

"Well, that's a disappointment. I've offered the position to Amara and her company already. She declined the offer while the rest of her mates accepted. I won't say anything about your… Relationship. Just make sure you keep the personal display of affection down."

Isaac and I looked at each other and we both turned tomato red.

"N-n-no, sir, it's not like that!"

"Yea, we are just friends!" I chimed in.

"Hmm. Well, best of luck to the both of you.I hope you reconsider my offer."

Jun had turned around and headed for the door. I looked back at Isaac, who was still standing, looking at Jun walk away. I could see the disappointment on his face. A part of him must have wanted to be a spartan. And I was only holding him back. Jun had made it to the double doors before I called out to him.

"Jun, Wait!" he stopped just before the doors and turned around. I sat there for a few seconds before i decided to hop off the bed. Since it was my first time standing with my new leg, I didn't have walking down quite yet. But I wasn't about to let Isaac down. After all he has done for me. I didn't walk towards Jun, I ran. And I wobbled, teetered, and fell to get to him, but I had finally made it.

"Yes, Amara? What is it?"

It was hard work to get to him, so I was a little out of breath. And the drugs they had me on weren't any help.

"I want to be a spartan. But I'll only do it if Isaac is my partner." I said while breathing heavily.

He looked me over and then looked passed me, presumably at Isaac.

"Look, I understand that I look bad. But you have to understand, sir, I witnessed the deaths of so many people. I had my CAPTAIN die in my arms. I thought I would be one of those bodies on the floor. Sir, I-"

"DO you think I give a shit!? Do you really think I came here to hear for fucking sob story? No. I came here to recruit the best of the best to be spartans. Do you really think i'm going to accept half of a person to be a spartan!?"

I took a step back with my real leg. I had never been so hurt by words before. I gritted my teeth and planted my foot back where it was before.

"Is that what they said to KAT!? That she wasn't good enough!? She must have been half a woman-" I felt the sting of his hand as he swung it across my face. I fell to the floor and landed on my knees and hands.

"DO NOT EVER, TALK ABOUT KAT LIKE THAT! SHE IS MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE."

I could taste blood in my mouth. He smacked me hard enough that I bit my cheek and drew blood. I as worth more than he was giving me credit for. I survived an ambush. I recovered from a fucking nightmare. I was livid. I got up off of my knees and with my prosthetic leg I kicked Jun in the center of his chest knocking him down to the floor and onto his ass. I walked over to him, and offered a hand up.

"I'm a fucking soldier too, asshole. I deserve respect." before he grabbed my hand he started laughing.

"Amara, I got just the reaction I wanted out of you. Granted, it played out a bit harsher than I hoped, but still the same, more or less. You are using your prosthetic great. But that outburst...well, I'm sorry about that. I…. That was real. And… I'm sorry for that."

He grabbed my hand and got up off of his feet, one arm over his chest.

I was dumbfounded at what he said. I just stood there until Isaac spun me around to look at him.

"Oh my god, Amara! Look at your cheek! And you're bleeding!" He touched my face very tenderly. I shooed his hands away from my face.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. Isaac. I think Jun just told me we both could be spartans…"

"Amara… Why did you do all of this?"

"Because… because I knew you wanted to. I didn't want to hold you back. I didn't want to become a spartan in the first place because I was afraid. And now that I have you… well… I'm not afraid anymore."

"I'm not going to ask how you knew that, but, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. As long as i'm with my best friend, what can't we do?"

"Great," Jun said, breaking up our conversation "Come with me. There is a lot to discuss, and do."

I remember the struggle. The pain of becoming a spartan. I had ghost pains in my leg that was burnt off which made training even harder for me. Isaac didn't need to do much training, but he stuck with me through all of it. We ran simulations together, beat the time on our obstacle course runs, and fought each other in a combat ring. All of this training I had to overcome just because of my leg. This training took the better part of four months. But we were finally ready to become spartans. To get the augmentations that would make us super soldiers.

"You ready, cupcake?" Isaac laughed as he laid down on the table, preparing for his augmentations. I was on another table right next to him, laying down already. I raised my arm up to clasp his hand. He accepted and our hands were locked together.

"I told you not to call me that!" I laughed at him. Our smiles faded into serious expressions. We both knew the augmentation process and what had happened to the Spartan IIs. Not many survived and became actual super soldiers. While the augmentations for Spartan IVs were less lethal, there was still margin of error. One slight change could affect us horribly. I looked deep into Isaac's had told me him and his brothers motto when they were younger. Something they always used to say when they got scared, or worried. He taught and let me use his motto. Something no other soldier got the privilege of doing but me.

"No bullet…" I started off. I gave room for Isaac to join in with me.

"No shell…" He said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"No demon in hell…" We clasped hands tighter. They started injecting us with medicine to put us under. In unison, before the medicine took over, we said the last line.

"Can break this bond of brothers." Yea, I am a female. This also wasn't my motto. His brother and him had used this long before he met me. And they didn't have a sister.

I remember attending the mass funeral that was held for my company. One by one, the names they called off, followed by assault rifle fire into the air. They had the luxury of being brought back to earth to be buried and not shot off into the deep dark corners of space. It was a sunny, breezy day when they invited me to attend. Naturally, Isaac came with me. We were the only two odd spartans out, standing absolutely still, saluting off the soldiers who gave their lives.

They called my captain's name, 'Maria Jimenez.' I broke off my salute and walked toward the coffin.

"Don't come any closer, Spartan. This is a time to respect our dead, peacefully, quietly." A marine stood right in front of me, placing a hand right before my chest. I took a step closer, took off my helmet and tossed it to the floor. With both of my hands, i picked up the marine by his chestplate and brung him eye level to me.

"I held that soldier in my fucking ARMS when she died! I would be right behind her in line to be called out if it wasn't for her calling in ODST support!" I wasn't yelling. I was getting my point across while trying to intimidate. "I came here to pay my respect to the dead. And that's what I'm going to do." I dropped him back to the ground, picked up my helmet and walked towards her coffin.

With my right hand, I touched the coffin with a flat palm. I let a single tear slide down my cheek.

There wasn't any words to speak. Without her sacrifice, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met Isaac. I wouldn't have become a spartan. She gave her life so I could live mine. She made the ultimate sacrifice. I removed my hand and put my helmet back on. Isaac and I left the funeral service.

I remember deploying as a spartan. Our first mission, together. The day I earned the nickname "Valkyrie". We were helping push back a covenant force with marines, who had been holding down their location and calling for support, When three zealots had pushed through the line and found their way towards a small group of marines. Not only did I fend them off, but I killed two of them using one of their own energy swords. The last one had been picked off by a sniper while I was mid fight.

I remember meeting Tori and Hunter. Two other Spartans who had recently gone through the Spartan IV program. They were very similar to us. Jun had decided to make us into a fire team which he dubbed 'Valhalla'. We bonded like we all were brothers and sisters on the battlefield.

I remember….

I remember that amazing day. Just before dropping into the battlefield, Tori and Isaac were discussing battle tactics and plans in the pod bay center hours before we were scheduled to drop. Meanwhile, Hunter and I were talking personally to each other next to some pods away from the other two.

"War is a cruel thing for anyone to experience. I never got to see my family after the glassing of reach. My parents had been fighting off the covenant with the spartan IIIs while attempting to get my brother and I aboard a civilian escape ship. We made it, but we never heard nor saw our parents after that. We were sure they had perished."

"Hunter, I'm so sorry to hear that. I do just want to say that you aren't alone. In fact," I pointed to Isaac who was really close to Tori. I started to get really jealous, so I wrapped up hunter and I's conversation so I could squeeze in between the two. "Isaac has a similar story…" I trailed off and got up to go stand in between the two.

"... So if we lose radio contact, this is where we will meet back up. Okay?" Isaac pointed out on the map in front of them both. There wasn't really a leader in our group, since we all performed very well on our own, but Isaac had a natural leadership skill that made us all look up to him when we didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Isaac. You both Discussing plans?" I pushed my way in between the two, and Tori scoffed.

"Yea. We were discussing what our plans were if we lost radio contact when we split up. You'll be with hunter, and I'll be with Tori."

"Wait, what? Why can't I go with you? What-" Tori tugged me away from Isaac and into our own convorsation bubble and, with a heavy british accent, told Isaac she was stealing me from him.

"I'll be right back with this one, K, love?" Tori pushed me farther away from Isaac and turned to face me.

"What the hell, Tori? Why are you going with him?" i guestured towards Isaac.

"Don't have a panic attack, okay? Look, I didn't decide who I was going with. HE chose. It's just the way he wants this mission to go. The way he thinks the plan will work. Don't ask me, I just point the gun and shoot, right, love?"

I snapped at her and it wasn't even her fault. Isaac made her partner on this mission. Not me. I felt a ping of sadness that Isaac didn't choose me. After all we had been through.

"Oh, and by the way," Tori looked right at me with a wide smile on her face "I won't steal your boyfriend from you. I promise."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I stumbled to get my next words out.

"I...But...What...What makes you think I like Isaac?"

"Oh, come on! We all see how you look at him. How close you two are. There's no separating you two from each other. Even in a mission that splits you up!" She drug her finger across the top of my head to move my hair out of the way.

"If you ask me, I'd say you're embarrassed."

"Fuck you, no I'm not!"

"Oh? Then why don't you go tell him how you really feel?"

She got me there. I couldn't figure out what to say after that. I did love Isaac, but I just didn't know how to tell him.

"Look," Tori started off "You better tell him sooner rather than later. Something bad could happen and you might lose him. Or he might lose you. And the pain of losing someone so close to you," She motioned at Hunter and Isaac who were talking "Is unbearable. Just ask-" I had tried to cut her off by saying Isaac's name in reference to him losing his brother when he was younger, but she instead said the ladder of the two.

"-Isaac"

"-Hunter"

"What? Isaac hasn't lost anyone close to him?"

"Yes he has. His brother! When he was younger! His brother and him had been separated, and ever since he's been looking for him!"

Tori gave me a funny look before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute…. Wait just a fucking minute, love," Tori started whispering really quietly "When did he tell you this!? Amara, you don't think..."

"What? Why are you whispering? I don't understand?"

"You bloody idiot! Hunter lost a brother, and so did Isaac! So in other words what I'm trying to tell you is…"

 _She was telling me that they were actual brothers_. Hunter was Isaac's Brother and Isaac, Hunter's.

"Holy fucking shit!" We both dead eyed the two and didn't notice it until they made eye contact with us that we had grabbed onto each other in a sort of half hug.

"Uhh...,," Isaac started out

"What are you guys doing?" Hunter finished his statement. I looked back at Tori and squealed in excitement.

"Look at them! They're finishing each other's sentences! That's so adorable! We have to tell them! ISAAC, HUNTER!" Tori grabbed me by the wrist and rushed over to The two of them who were standing there, completely oblivious to what we just figured out.

"Hunter, you said that you lost your brother when reach fell, right?" Tori gestured to me to ask Isaac the same thing.

"Oh! Yes! And Isaac," I started, using both of my fingers to point at him "you also lost your brother during the fall of reach! You lost your brother when you both got off the escape vessel, Right?"

"So… You're saying that...we...are brothers?" he pointed towards Hunter while he looked right at us with a very confused face.

They both looked at each other in disbelief as to what we were trying to tell them. Tori and I latched onto each other again, hands interlocked and heads pressed against each others as if we were watching a heartwarming movie together and we were waiting for the big moment.

"So, You're saying, we're brothers? Who just so happened to make it into the same fire team unknowingly?" Hunter wasn't buying into it. "Seems a little too easy, if you ask me."

Hunter wasn't on board with the Idea, but Isaac kept looking at him. As if he desperately wanted to believe he found his long lost brother he was searching for. I had to act quickly before they dismissed the whole theory.

"Oh! I know! What were your parents names!?"

"Jasmine and Samuel." Isaac answered without looking at us. Hunter quickly snapped his head at him, clearly in disbelief. This was it. They found each other. Two brothers who had lost each other, finally reunited!

"No fucking way it's you. No way." Hunter took one step closer to him, analyzing him over and over again.

"There's only one way to know for sure. My brother and I had our own motto. Only the two of us knew and used it."

Hunter had tears welling up in his eyes while Isaac just had a big grin plastered on his face. If only we had tissues for this moment, because Tori and I were starting to cry.

They clasped hands together and chanted almost in unison.

"In brightest day, and darkest night, We will raise our swords to continue this fight. Through the mud, blood, sweat and tears, we will stand our ground with no fears. No bullet, no shell, no demon in hell… Can break this bond of brothers!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and came together in a violent hug once they realized they finally found who they were looking for all their life. They both started crying. This was the happiest moment for all of us.

I split off from Tori just enough to ask my question.

"Isaac, you never told me the whole thing! I thought the "No bullet No shell…" was the whole thing?"

He didn't respond to me. He was enjoying his moment with his long lost brother.

"Better leave them be, Amara. It's a very touching moment and we don't want to ruin it!"

"Yea, I suppose you are right. Let's head out."

I remember losing them all. When we finally dropped and went into the battlefield. The cold, empty battlefield. We had been grouped with a few marines: Jasyn, Jeff, George, Gabriel. But what's the point of trying to remember a dead man's name, right? Jasyn and Gabriel had stayed behind with us, while the other two went with Tori and Isaac.

"Where the hell are they? This place should be crawling with forerunner!" Hunter looked around nervously in all directions. I never trusted Sunaion. I never wanted to go back, but I had Isaac with me. I was a part of fire team Valhalla. I felt safe. Our mission was to help get fire team osiris onto the guardian that was located in Sunaion. We were a decoy team and we had been trying to get the attention on us. Some of the plan was working, while other parts were not. The forerunner knew about fire team Osiris and their objective. And yet we still managed to lure the better part of them away.

Tori and Isaac had gone ahead to scout while we stayed farther back to ensure no ambush would be set. But who would've thought the anti-ambush team was being followed? Not us. We came up to a broken down, destroyed part of the city. Rubble everywhere. And…. An odd figure that lay directly in the middle,… a familiar shape…. _It was a marine._ I gestured towards the marne who lay there on his stomach with no movement. No sign of life.

I rushed to his side and kneeled down, checking for a pulse. _Faint._ I noticed a dark hole that went through his lower back. He had been shot, but he was alive. Barely. Before I could motion to my team, I felt something grab at my ankle. I snapped my head back around to see the marine looking right at me. It was Jeff.

"Th-they came out of nowhere! They wouldn't stop coming! Attack after attack!" He pulled himself just a little higher so I could hear him better. "SAVE ME. YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!" He collapsed to the floor, his grip weakened. I was starting to have a flashback to when I almost got slaughtered by the covenant. Me being the only lucky survivor to walk out. Harmed, of course.

"None of you humans belong in the Domain! I will show you no mercy when I kill you all!" A big, metallic figure stepped out of the shade holding…. Holding Isaac by the shoulder! I stood up as fast as I could.

It was the Warden Eternal.

"Put him down! Let him go!" Bad choice of words. Either way he was going to fight us, but what he did was… insane. He lifted Isaac up with his left arm, and drove his sword right through his lower back.

"Not to worry. He'll be put down alright!" He threw Isaac towards us after removing his sword from his body.

"NOOOO!" It wasn't me that screamed. It was Hunter. I was too severely shocked as to what was going on. He bolted past me and ran straight for the Warden, only to have a wall of soldiers appear out of nowhere.

I had never seen Hunter fight with such brutality. He had picked up one soldier by the leg and slammed it into another one and had ripped off the arm of the fallen Soldier and beat him with it. Watching him fight only churned what was about to boil out of me. It was rage, fear, and despair.

With my own battle cry, I charged in to fight alongside hunter who was now splitting a soldier's head in half. Knights started to appear all around us. Watching. Waiting for their moment to strike.

I never did reach Hunter. I made my way towards Isaac Instead, who was still alive when I found him. There was a gaping hole, that went straight through him, that was burnt. I knelt beside him, and rested his head on my arm. I started crying, uncontrollably.

"A-a-amara i-"

"I love you Isaac! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I'm sorry! Please, Don't leave me! I need you!"

"I-I love you too." He put a bloody hand on my helmet, from where the corner of my mouth would be, to the cheek.

"I'm going to fix this! Just, please, Isaac! Don-"

"It's going to be o-okay. Amara, I-I've be-en waiting to tell you th-that I love you. I wanted to tell you a-after this mission, but I guess now is just a-as good."

He pulled his head up farther and took off his helmet, pain clearly visible.

"Th-there's just one thing I want-"

I leaned in and kissed him, and I felt him try to push into it, but when I pulled my head back, he was already gone. I didn't bother to check for a pulse. I was sure he was dead.

Isaac had now died in my arms, Just like my captain. Why was all of this happening to me? Why did I have to suffer!?

I rose from my spot, carefully laying Isaac down to rest. Hunter had now been fighting Knights and soldiers. I went for the big one. The warden eternal.

"You…" I pointed right at the warden who was busy watching his soldiers and knights take on one Spartan. There was no more fear or despair left inside me. Rage had boiled over and taken control. I was going to kill the warden. Isaac had been killed, Tori and the other soldiers hadn't been found, so they were MIA.

I looked down at Isaac and took his extra plasma grenades. I charged right for the warden who was now turning his attention towards me. Dodging past the knights and soldiers wasn't easy. I had been shot a few times and could feel the burning sensation course through my body. I wasn't about to slow down though. I had a new objective. Kill this son of a bitch!

I reached the Warden Eternal who had lashed out with his sword. I almost avoided the blade, but it had clipped my armor and knocked me down.

"You pathetic humans and your emotions. I will make sure you never see the domain. EVER!"

"You took the one thing that mattered the most to me. If I die today, I'm taking you down with me, you piece of shit!"

I ran Right at the Warden who, once again, swung his sword at me. I was able to avoid this one, and wrapped around to his back. I jumped on.

"What-What are you doing!? Get off of me!"

My shields had been depleted and my health monitor read critically low. I was dying. I looked over the two plasma grenades that I took from Isaac, and primed them. I could see the warden desperately try to reach to pull me off, but I was too far from his grasp.

I peeked my head around to see that hunter wasn't winning his fight. He too, had grenades primed in his hands. He was going to kill himself and take out those that remained around him, while even more Forerunner appeared.

I looked at the black hole that was centered in the Warden's back. That was where I was going to stick the plasma grenades.

"This… is for Isaac. For Tori and Hunter. This…. This is for Valhalla!" I shoved the grenades in as far as I could with a feeling of cold emptiness to describe the black hole. I hung on. I was going down with him. I didn't want the chance of surviving again. To go through all that pain and suffering once more. No. I fought with the UNSC for freedom and I was about to have mine.

The only thing I had ever joined for in the first place. The one thing I desperately fought for because all I wanted was to live a normal, civilian life. But I never got that freedom. I got pain and suffering instead.

My grip on the Warden was slipping and I grew more weak the longer I held on.

"Spartans never die, Right?" I spoke on the open intercom to Hunter.

"That line is a load of shit."

"I couldn't agree more, Hunter. It's been an honor serving alongside you."

"I'll see you on the other side, Valk."

I let a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Brothers and sisters… to the end." The grenades went off and I was surrounded by darkness. But I couldn't tell if I was dead. The pain had started to go away. I closed my eyes and rested. I fought my battles. Now, I had my freedom.

Take away a man's loved ones, and you'll see how they really fight.

-Anonymous


	5. Remember the fallen

I woke up, strapped down to a bed, my vision blurry. I could see a figure sitting next to me in a chair. I tried to look around but couldn't see much. I did see a monitor that spiked every second with a beep. I must be in a hospital? How did I get here?

"Oh shit, oh shit! Judy come back! She's waking up! Ah fuck!"

"Am I in a hospital? What's going on?"

"You'll be okay! More help is coming!"

"Alright," I tried shifting but the restraints were holding me back "Doc, I had a really strange dream. I woke up in a world full of animals that walked and talked like us! It was crazy! Where's the rest of Valhalla? Why aren't we in the same medical bay?"

"What? I-just give me a second...ah...Amara was it? Yea, I'll be right back."

"Can you at least unstrap me? I'm awake now. Or at least, getting there."

I heard a loud sigh before I got my response.

"You promise me you're awake? You can't leave this room though."

"I promise." My vision was starting to come back to me when he stepped closer and put a hand on my wrist. But It wasn't actually a hand. It was a paw, with orange fur that unbuckled my wrist.

"Wait… what...is that orange? And… a paw!? Oh god, it wasn't a dream! I'm still here!"

"Calm down, it's okay! You are going to be okay! I promise! Just please don't start attacking me!"

I laid there, motionless. I sacrificed my life just to end up here? In a world run by animals? I remembered everything. Isaac, Tori, Hunter. I never knew what happened to Tori, but the rest of us died in an ambush. Or so I thought. What if this is hell? I couldn't help but cry. I was scared and alone.

"No no no, don't start crying again! JUUUUDYYY!" Look, I'll unbuckle your other arm and you can sit up properly, okay? Just, please, relax. You are starting to scare me!"

"I...I remember everything. I remember how I died. How we all died. I remember...Isaac…"

He looked at me with a confused, sad face.

"What are you talking about?" he finally unbuckled my other wrist and I sat up while he sat down on the end of the bed, trying to calm me down. I noticed I wasn't wearing my armor or my black undersuit, but a hospital gown. "Okay… so, what's wrong?"

"I...We… we all died. I died. I SHOULD be dead. We were ambushed. None of us survived."

I looked down at my paws, still amazed at what I had become. This had to be hell. I looked back up at Nick and told him the story of how I should have died. How I fell in love. And how I did die. Or I at least think I died.

"Wow. That...uh… that was quite the story. Look, I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm sorry about how I kept staring at you. It's just…. When I was a kid I wanted to be a Ranger. But, I just… I didn't fit in. The others, they ridiculed me for being a predator. For being a fox. They all saw me as an untrustworthy, shifty fox. And that's what I became. Until I met Judy."

"Uhm, who's Judy again?"

"She's my partner. She's the one who made me what I am today, a year ago. The reason I want to apologize is because I've always wanted to do good. To be good. And then you land at our front door, and take over almost immediately. I mean, everyone is terrified of you. But… I've always wanted to be something like you. To do good and be good. I guess I'm just jealous."

"Huh. Yea. That's what I am. A do-good hero. One that doesn't kill. One that HAS control over every scenario. Heh, no. I'm an automaton of what I once was. I used to be a normal human."

"Uh, a what?"

"A human. What I was before" I gestured at myself and all around me "all of this. I'm not what you think I am. You don't want to be me. Where I come from, I was practically born into war. Almost all my life. I've seen so many people die it doesn't faze me anymore. I've had two people die in my arms."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed so I could see if I still had my prosthetic leg. I moved the gown to the side to see. Yep. Still there even though I'm a fox.

" oh my god! What the hell happened!?"

"I lost it to plasma fire. Something you never want to be hit with. At first, you can't feel anything. But after a few minutes, it's like you've been dipped in fire so hot, it can't be put out. The pain is… unbearable."

"Well… Okay. Let's change the subject because that's really depressing. Let's see…. Oh! You single handedly took down the professionals weapons depot! We have it locked down so no mammal can get in or out!"

"Wait I remember them all evacuating. I went in to go investigate and found the place empty… except for the ram! Where is the ram at? Is he okay?"

"Amara… There was no ram. I'm not sure what you saw, but when we got there, you just kept… staring. Hardly any emotions. And when you went in, they all started running from YOU. and I'm not sure what you saw in there, but you ran away incredibly fast."

I remembered how I was able to see my prosthetic leg and wondered where my black undersuit went

"Hey...Hey! Where's my black undersuit? Did you guys take it off?"

"Yea, actually. We've got all of it back at the precinct. Did you want it back right now?"

I looked at my paws, my arms, and my leg before I made my decision.

"No…. actually, that's all I ever wear. I… kind of like it without it. It's freeing." I didn't want to admit it because of the fact that I was a fox, but it's possible I could finally have a civilian life. "I've… I've always wanted to be a civilian. No war. No fighting, and no…" I looked at my paws and remembered those who died in them "no death." I grabbed onto Nick's collar and pulled him closer to me.

"Is it possible?"

"I...am REALLY close to you, can you maybe give us some space?"

"IS… IT…. POSSIBLE!?"

"Is what possible? To become like us?"

"Yes! All I've ever known is war: blood, sweat, and tears. I want to live a regular life!"

Nick looked at me, up and down.

"Yes. It's possible. Now-"

I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around him, putting my muzzle on his shoulder.

"Nick, thank you so much. I know I'm an outsider to your world, but I don't want to be. I see my opportunity at a regular life. Granted, a very strange one," I moved my hands up into view of my eyes without moving my head from his shoulder to look at the pads on my paws, then went back into my hug "but i'm willing to take my chance."

"Nick… what's going on?" We broke up from our hug to see that Judy had been standing next to us. For how long, I wasn't sure.

"Carrots! Hey, it's not what it looks like! It's, ahh…" he scratched at the back of his neck while looking at me so I turned to Judy and gave an answer.

"Judy…" I stood up from my bed and walked towards her. Luckily my gown had covered my leg so she couldn't question it.

"No… No, No, No! Nick… Her!? You hardly know her! I've been your partner for over a year and you choose this...this thing over me!? Nick… I...I"

Tears started forming in her eyes which made me think back to Isaac. She's in love with Nick. But, a fox and a bunny? Is that even possible?

"No, Judy, You have it all wrong. I'm… not interested in Nick" I knelt down in front of her and hugged her "I was thanking Nick. And I want to thank you, Judy." I was now on both of my knees, trying to console the poor bunny. She looked up at me with a twitching nose and water-filled eyes.

"Th-thank me? For what? What did I do to deserve your thanks? You're the one who saved us. What's really going on here?"

"Judy, it's my job to protect and serve…" I had a small flashback to the moment my world collapsed and I lost everyone. I started to cry as well "no...no matter the cost. That's the price of being a soldier. You give up everything for your own species survival. You fight for the lost brothers and sisters who gave their lives defending. That's what I did. I GAVE my life so that others may live. I want to thank you for standing by my side, when you don't even know me. For trusting me, even when I get scared."

"You..get scared?"

"Yes, Judy. I may look like a machine with my suit of armor on, but I'm no different from you." I placed my hand on her shoulder to console her more. " I lost someone I loved. Someone who had been there for me for a long time. And I watched him die in front of me. IN my arms! After that, nothing mattered to me. Not anything around me, and certainly not myself. I don't want Nick. He's your partner. I'm… I'm alone. Was alone. Until I found you two. Or rather, you found me."

I tried consoling her but I was starting to get depressed. Everywhere I went, Death followed me. I didn't have any more time to speak to Judy before Nick stepped in.

"Okay! Well, this has been depressing, but we've got a funeral to go to. Those who had died at the raid are being buried today. And after that, there is going to be a celebration on our capture of the gang's ammo depot. Come on" Nick had given his hand to Judy to stand up first, then me "you've always wanted to be a civilian, right? Let's get you dressed like one before the funeral."

We headed down to the precinct to pick up my black undersuit so I wasn't walking around naked. I left the extra armor there because I just didn't want to wear it. They took me to a local clothing store to have me try on different clothing styles.

Judy and Nick both had me try on different black colored dresses for the funeral, but I didn't like them very much. I felt very vulnerable. But what did I have to worry about anymore? I was on my way to becoming a civilian! And if this is what females wear… why not? I'm going to feel vulnerable in anything other than my suit anyways.

"Okay. Now try on these high-heels." Judy handed me a pair of shoes with the heel being elongated.

"Here, let me help you. It goes on...just...like...that! There! Okay, now try walking."

I stood up, took one step and fell to the floor.

"People actually wear these? It's ridiculous! I'm already taller than I want to be!"

They both laughed at me and Judy offered me a hand up.

"It's just formal wear. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"She's right though, Judy. She's even taller now! How about we have her try on a suit and a more… flat footed shoe?"

"You guys have suits here like mine?"

"No. These are formal suits. Made of cloth and not metal, like yours."

"It's not all metal…" I mumbled under my breath.

We had fun, even though we were getting ready to mourn the loss of their officers. And they invited me. They had me try on a few different suits and dresses until they thought they found the right one when the store owner, a leopard, came up to us.

"Oh my god! You-You're that fox! The one that saved the police station! You're a hero! You saved so many officers!"

"Thank you. It means a lot, but, I just… didn't get to save them all. And that was my job." I remembered the wolf who had died in my arms and the hippo who had been carried to the ambulance. I wonder if he's okay. "But I don't want to be a hero anymore. I just want to try living a normal life."

"You still saved the rest of them. You took them on when nobody else could or would. By yourself. I mean, everybody here knows Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde! They're very famous around here and you managed to save them."

"Yea" I heard Judy say behind me. I turned to see Judy and Nick both looking at me.

"Without you, we'd all be dead. You may be terrifying on the outside, but you're no different from us on the inside."

"Are you all here to buy a dress? For Judy?"

"Actually," Nick put his hand on my shoulder "it's for this fox right here."

"Okay. And the occasion?"

"A funeral" Nick said sadly.

"Oh well then you want a skirt suit then. Have you ever been to a funeral before?"

Both Judy and Nick said no, but I said yes. I've never worn much other than my mjolnir armor and regular marine clothing. So I wasn't sure about the formality of funerals. I guess neither did they.

"What about your big bulky suit? What are you going to do with that? You're the cities new hero, and you're already done?" The store owner looked me up and down after asking his question.

"It's a really long story. But can you just take my word for it when I say I don't want to fight any more? I don't want to be a hero. I just want to live like all of you. I want to blend in."

"You know what? For what you did for those officers, the skirt suit is on me! Thanks for protecting us, and our officers! Who knows what could've happened if they took over the city center precinct!"

"It's my job to protect and serve. Or, well… it was. And thank you. Very much." I stepped closer and hugged the leopard. It was time to go to the funeral.

I couldn't stand high-heels or how slanted my foot was in it.they were so hard to walk in, and so frustrating to use. But I definitely wasn't going to bitch about it. It wasn't the time or place to do that. The skirt suit was all black, and so were the shoes. It had been raining and tents had been put up above the coffins, and places so that people could stand or sit down without getting rained on. This was also the first time Judy had seen my prosthetic leg. Her reaction was a bit less than that of Nicks, but still surprised nonetheless.

The funeral started to hit me hard when they lowered the first mammal into the ground. It brought back so many memories. The first of which happened to be my company dying all around me. Then, my company leader. She died in my arms. Next was the painful plasma bolt. My "near death" experience I didn't want to look at the coffins being placed into the ground. One by one they called their names off and lowered them into the ground.

"Hey. Are...you okay? You seem really distraught over this."

This isn't the first funeral I had attended before. And it wasn't bringing up good memories any time soon.

"I'm fine. I think. I hope. Just bringing up bad memories is all. Thanks anyways, Judy."

They called off another name. I didn't know who it was until I saw the picture next to the coffin. It was him. It was the wolf who died in my arms. A new wave of pain and guilt had flowed through me. Had I just kept him behind the door to tend to the hippo he would still be alive. He could be here today, if I had just made the right choice. They all could be.

I didn't notice until I was already next to it that I had walked all the way up to the coffin, crying. I looked at the picture and underneath read "fangmeyer".

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I wanted to, please believe me." I put a hand on his coffin just like I did with my company leaders coffin. "I'm… I'm sorry."

I took my hand off the coffin and saluted as best I could. I didn't know the wolf at all, and he trusted me. To save him and his friends. And that's what hurt the worst.

I felt a tug on my right side. It was Judy.

"You are definitely not okay. Come on. You can stay the night with me at my apartment. We'll see you tomorrow, nick."

"Goodnight, carrots, Amara. I'll see you both tomorrow."

We parted ways and Judy drove me to her house in her own car. We drove through the city, passing many tall buildings, and seeing many different mammals. The smaller ones were the funniest. But with time they were getting harder to see as night was falling.

"Wow, so this is your own personal car?"

"Yep. It wasn't cheap, and it has a few problems, but it gets the job done."

"Heh. We had our own cars too. Some have guns mounted on them, and others don't. But nobody owned them. They were just there. We never really got to stick with the same things. Either it was broken, destroyed, or a new version came out."

"Wow. Guns, huh? So, what's it really like in your world, where you come from?"

"It's not anything pretty." I looked out of the window at the other mammals walking and the buildings we passed. "All I've ever wanted ever since I was young was to just live a regular life. With my parents. But I never got to. I was practically born into the military. And war… heh… well, war isn't something you really want to see. I hated it. All of it. Until I met Isaac."

"Was that your partner? Was he like what Nick is to me?"

"He was more than that. He was the one who had saved my life. Stuck with me through everything. And I finally told him that I loved him. But only when it was too late. When he died in my arms on the field. It was the worst pain I had ever gone through. Worse than losing my leg."

"Amara I'm so sorry, I-"

"Please," I put my paw up in front of her to stop her from talking " Don't apologize. He wasn't the only one I lost that day. I told you. War isn't something you want to go through. Just imagine how you would feel if you were me and Nick was Isaac."

I turned my head to look at her and she was biting her lip and looked very worried.

"Yea. It's an upsetting thought, isn't it? I'm just glad you don't have to go through it."

"Yea. I'm not sure what I would do without him." I turned my head back towards the window to look outwards again. "He's been by my side for a little over a year, I think. We do everything together. And I guess that's maybe why I lov-" she stopped talking and I snapped my head towards her in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it!"

"Oh no, I'm going to worry about it. You were going to say you love him, weren't you? No wonder why you got so upset at the hospital!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at her denial, but it quickly faded when I thought of what happened to Isaac and I.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, but look, you're a cop. That's the next closest thing to what I am. You're around danger all the time and one slip and you could regret it the rest of your life. I lost Isaac because of a choice I made. If you really love Nick, you need to tell him. Don't wait. Please, don't wait. I'm already starting to get attached to you two. I don't want to see you suffer the same way I did."

She stopped the car and looked right at me.

"Okay! Okay. So I do like Nick. He's been more to me than just a partner, but I'm worried he won't feel the same way. Mostly because I'm a rabbit and he's a fox!"

"I was a marine and he was an ODST. Those are two totally different types of marines. ODSTs being the better ones. You're only going to get so many chances before you're too late."

She sighed. "Okay. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time I finally told him. I'm just- I'm worried. That's all."

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you every step of the way."

"Thanks. We're here. I'll show you up to the place. But be warned: it's pretty small."

We headed up to her small little apartment and I was greeted with noisy neighbors first. They just wouldn't stop yelling at each other. She opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"You….you live in this?"

"I told you it was small. Like, ridiculously small."

"No. That's not what I'm so amazed about. This is all yours. You own it! Wow. It must be great." She invited me in and I couldn't stop staring at everything. But what caught me off guard was a calendar she had hanging up below her desk. The year said 2017.

"So… what's up with the calendar?"

"What about it?" She set her purse on the desk next to me.

"It says 2017."

"Yea? That's the year."

"What? No way. So not only am I from a different world, but I'm from the future too. Interesting."

"Oh really?" She laughed at me " what year was it for you?"

"2558."

"Wow. That's pretty far into the future. So that technically makes me way older than you, then."

"Haha, yea. It does."

"Okay. You can take the bed and I can pull out a spare blow up bed."

"No, no. It's okay. I can sleep on the blow up bed. I used to sleep in cryo-tubes and those were uncomfortable. I can manage a blow up bed just fine."

" Wow. There really isn't much you haven't done before, huh? Okay. I don't have any pajamas that would fit you, so you're just gonna have to wear that for now."

"Fair enough. Goodnight, Judy."

"Goodnight, Amara."

She climbed into her bed and I halfway curled up on the floor. Today wasn't a good day. But I'll have to make tomorrow a better one.


	6. A new perspective

(Two Days after the funeral. A new enemy arises in the city of zootopia. No mammal has seen this type of advanced technology. None but fire team Valhalla.)

This water is very cold. I do not like it. I need to move. However, I do not know where I am. I rest upon a bed of sand and my body is strewn about under this watery grave. I must reassemble myself.

I could feel every piece of my body gravitating towards my center, connecting like puzzle pieces, fitting together on the first move. My face had been the first to connect and spark to life with a fiery orange glow.

"Yes. That's better."

My body, arms and legs had connected in that order. I was able to move again. I flexed my arm and fingers in front of me before standing up.

"Those wretched Spartans. They brought me to another world. This is not the domain, but this might be Sunaion. At least I got to watch them suffer, dead at the hands of my forerunner. Now, let's figure out where I am."

I walked for miles under the water. There was some interesting aquatic species to see. Swimming peacefully. I walked far enough until I was tall enough for my head to breach the Surface. In the distance, I could see a city with oddly shaped buildings. Similar to the ones humans built. I kept walking farther until my legs had been the only part of me submerged. If there were humans here, I would want my revenge. Grab a few humans, and the Spartans would sure come to the rescue.

I had made my way onto a beach. Dry land. I could see life forms. None human. Many different Species I haven't seen before.

"Not human. Upsetting. I do need to find out where I am, so interrogating one of you is necessary. I already don't like these putrid organic life forms, But this will do just fine."

All activity on the beach the smallest creatures throwing sand and building with sand, to giant creatures tossing a ball over a net. All eyes were on me. But these weren't the eyes I wanted on me. They weren't loyal to me. No, I needed something better. Something _stronger_. I needed my soldiers, knights and hounds. As I called out for them, the figures all started to turn and run. All but a few who stood to stare. I walked towards a fat one, with a long nose, and giant ears. I could see the terror in its eyes.

"What is this place? And what are you?"

I got no response, and this upset me. I picked it up by the head and brought it to eye level.

"Where. Am. I?"

"Z-z-z-zootopia. Please don't hurt me!"

It had a deeper voice, so I took it to be a male. "Comply and I shall see to it that you are unharmed. If you disobey me or try to run away, I will slaughter you where you stand. Understood?"

His eyes widened in fear

"O-o-okay. I understand."

"What are you?"

"I'm a an elephant."

"And the rest of you? I know I saw smaller figures that looked nothing similar to you."

"Those are other mammals. I can't name them all, but-"

"Enough. Where are the humans?"

It gave me a confused, yet terrified look, so I tightened my grip on its head.

"aauuugh! Please!"

"HU-MANS. Where are they hiding!?"

"There aren't any mammals here that are humans! I don't even know what a human is! Just please don't kill me! I've got a family!"

I couldn't only see fear in it. There was nothing more that it could possibly hide from me. I loosened my grip.

"Alright. You are free to go."

I dropped the elephant to the ground and he stared up at me just before running away. And just in time. I could see my soldiers and knights appearing before my eyes. My favored weapon was my double edged hard-light blade. I took it out and it flared to life. I pointed towards the running mammals who ran away. Silly. I only want to bring them peace. Under my control. In the name of Cortana.

"Spread the word that the warden eternal is here! None can run and none can hide!" Knights had screeched out raising their blades, while the soldiers screamed out, raising their weapons. The hounds howled all as one. I had everything I needed. And yet, I felt I was still missing something. An important weapon. I reached towards my back and felt a gaping hole that a dark hole should have filled.

"Mmmm. The human. She touched it. She broke it. No living organism is allowed to touch it. And she did. She caused an anomaly."

I looked upwards into the open blue sky.

"There's still a hole up there. A link between worlds. Between universes. I shall claim this land in the name of Cortana!"

I had called for more forerunner. And they showed. Phaetons had started to accumulate in the sky above. My army was ready, but now was not the time to strike. I like to play with my food before I eat it. We will retreat into a hidden area and wait. See if any humans show up. Just before we left the area, one brave aircraft had ventured towards us. Getting a closer look I could see a mammal hanging onto the side of the aircraft recording us.

"Take it." i pointed at the craft and it only took a few seconds before a phaeton had shot it out of the sky. The mammal hanging on had jumped out and parachuted to safety, while the rest met their demise.

"Good. that will show them what we're capable of. Let it run away and warn the others. If any spartans are here, they will get the message of our arrival. I know I wasn't the only one to fall into this world." We took to hiding for now. I hated the strategy, but in order to lure any spartans out, this would be the way to do it. If they aren't dead already, I will kill them again and take this land in the name of Cortana!


	7. A familiar face

(One day previous of the arrival of the Warden Eternal)

"Ah! Can you- Knock it off!"

"Amara, we have to get this just right. When you go on camera, everybody in this town is going to see you. We need to make sure that they understand that you are not a threat! Besides the fact that you are a super soldier, mammals don't usually take too kindly to foxes, so be extra careful. Anybody could take offense to what you say or do."

Judy had been standing on Nick's shoulders in the lobby of precinct one to perfect my look. I chose to wear my armor for this one. I have to show them what I really am and get them to get used to me and my armor.

The city demanded to know if I was a threat or not after a video had been released of me beating a rhino almost to death. I had gotten word from Chief Bogo that he is still alive and recovering, but I feel no remorse for what I did.

"There's a rule you can use when getting a question you don't know how to answer. It's answer that question with a ques-"

"I'll be fine, thank you anyways Nick." I was a little nervous about this. I was made for war, not for questions, damnit.

Judy had finished the touch ups and I was ready for my hopped off of Nick's shoulders. It was being held outside the of the station - A place where they hold graduation ceremonies - and mammals all around had already gathered to question me. It almost felt like an interrogation. But in order for them all to know that I'm not hostile, I would have to do an interview. There was going to be a huge crowd. And I have to find a way to please them all.

"-tion. Well, okay then. Go get 'em, tiger!"

We were off to the interview. Or speech? Whatever it was I had to talk in front of an abnormally large group. I've never done that before, either. It was sunny outside, and cars and people were moving all about.

When we had gotten there, camera crews and news crews were already setting up. There are so many mammals here, it would be extremely hard to count them all. Some eyes were already on me, but for the most part, every animal was doing their own thing.

I was guided up to the stage by Judy and Nick, and had been put next to a stand with a microphone attached to it

"I hope you're ready for this, fox." Bogo was already on the stage standing next to a lion in a very fancy dress suit.

"As ready as I can be. Any pointers?"

"When they ask the questions, give a simple response. Don't get off track and don't get too detailed. Make it short and sweet."

"Aye, Chief, I can do that."

"Are you sure? A little bird told me you had a mental breakdown in the hospital."

"Would you if you woke up in a different world after sacrificing everything you have left? Changing from one form to another?" I may seem calm on the outside, but there was still a lot that crawled under my skin.

"Fair enough." He turned to the lion who was busy talking to a sheep. Bogo pulled his attention away from the sheep and on me.

"Mayor, this is our guest. Guest, mayor."

He reached up for a pawshake but his paw was so much bigger than mine. I hesitated. I could only imagine what it would feel like bare-skinned, with no armor or undersuit to protect me.

"Hello, there, guest! Welcome to Zootopia! I'm mayor lionheart. You'll have to forgive me, I was just talking to my assistant, baxter about today. This is quite a bit to take in for this city."

"I do have a name. It's Amara." I put my smaller paw into his and we shook paws. His whole paw wrapped around my wrist. There was nothing for me to really grab onto, so I just left my paw limp.

"And it's alright. This is quite a bit for me to take in as well. So many different things in this...place."

"Save it for the crowd now, Amara! They'll want everything!"

The little sheep ran up towards us as we let go of each other's paws.

"Sir, there's a broadcasting problem. Nothing's been completely cut off yet, but I'm not sure how long she'll be on air for. Communications are starting to go down as well And radio stations are experiencing the same problem. Someone is trying to reach out to us, but we can't make it out. There's too much static. We do, however, know that it's coming from the rainforest district."

"Well, let's get you up there before it's too late, then!" He turned to the microphone and got everyone's attention onto the stage. He droned on a little bit about the city and how great it was, and how they're going to fix it with the new gang that's running about. Nobody even knew what they were called. that's just how new they were.

After he finished his short speech he turned to me and gestured at the stand, and I walked up.

For about thirty minutes, I got to explain a bit of my story: who I was, What I was, and what I do, before one of the news crew got our attention.

"Yes, you waving your paws violently. You have a question?"

"Stop, wait! Don't continue! There's a problem with our equipment. Nothing is working!" It was a little otter.

I turned to see the other news crews trying to tamper with their own equipment.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I don't even know how to operate your technology. It's completely different from mine."

"We weren't asking you to fix it! Just wait!"

About 20 minutes went by and I sat on the edge of the stage waiting for any news about if they fixed their equipment or not. Judy and Nick sat by me while we waited.

"Show us the shield again. I want to see it."

"Nick, I don't think they'll be very happy if I start doing things and they can't see it."

"Oh come on. It's nothing you can't do over again!"

"Okay, fine. But go stand over there. Maybe I'll show you the sword again, as well."

Nick got up off the stage and began walking away from Judy and I.

"So… did you tell him yet?" I stood up and let my shield flare to life. I used a bracing stance.

"Nick? No. I'm still worried. Especially now. There's too many mammals here and I-"

"Judy! You can't make excuses like that! I fully support you and Nick. I'm sure others will as well. If Nick truly does feel the same way, you won't regret your choices."

I took up another stance as if I was going to run with the shield.

"I know, I know." She let out a long sigh "it's just… things are great between Nick and I. He's so sweet, and caring… and… and handsome…"

I turned to look at Judy and she was ogling Nick.

"That's evidence right there you're in love and you need to do something about it. If you don't…"

"Yea yea… I'll regret it." Her ears flopped backwards.

Not what I was going to say, but I'll let her think I won't act on it.

I let my shield die and I stood up straight. I pulled out the energy sword and let that flare to life like the energy sword did. There was about 80% life left in the sword. That was enough for me.

"HEY! whoa, save that stuff for the cameras! We're almost done!"

"Get bent! I can do it all over again!" I wasn't about to let anybody ruin my plans to bring Nick and Judy together.

"Opf **!** Fine! You'll do it again!"

The little otter stormed off to go fix more equipment while I started slashing at the air with m sword. Nick seemed to be amused enough until I turned off the sword. He started walking back towards me. I positioned myself so I could see them both.

"What happened? Why did you stop?"

"Judy's in love with you, Nick."

Judy's ears jumped to the top of her head and Nick's ears folded back and looked at Judy.

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? Nick, I-I-I…"

"Is that true,Carrots?"

"Well… I-I-I mean… it's a little hot out here, isn't it? Hahaha!" She waved her paws in her face.

Nick just looked at Judy as she furiously searched for the answer she was looking for.

"Carrots I- Judy…"

She stopped talking and her nose started twitching. She was about to cry. Nick stepped closer to Judy who was still sitting on the stage and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too, Judy. I just never knew If you felt the same way. I didn't want to ruin our relationship as it was."

"You… you love me too? But…Nick, I-"

Without any more words, Nick kissed Judy. Her ears flopped down and she closed her eyes, letting some tears roll down her cheeks.

"Boo! Get them off the stage! Interspecies Couples are an abomination!" All sorts of animals started booing and throwing things at us.

They parted their kiss and leaned their heads against each other's.

"That's what I was afraid of, Nick. I'm sorry, but-"

They both kept talking and I had to think of a plan fast to get these animals off their asses. I looked toward my hip and saw I still had two plasma grenades left. I grabbed one and primed it.

"This isn't how this is going to end. I'll fight for you. It's what I do best."

I threw the grenade into the open field between the stage and the crowd and watched as the plasma grenade detonated in a fiery blue color. All other noises stopped and everyone wore a look of horror on their face. This was my chance.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me!? Every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" I pointed at the crowd.

"Get them off the stage? An abomination!? I'll tell you what's a abomination! I didn't even know any of you, and yet I risked my life to save officers, civilians, CHILDREN from a terror you all fear so much! And you have the time to worry about such small things!? They're in love! Who are you to stand in their way and tell them otherwise!?"

I used a more calm voice to try to ease the mammals.

"It's not your place to judge them! You aren't perfect either! I don't risk my life for you, just to come back and see that **THIS** is what I'm fighting for. Fuck. No. You want to do what I do? You want to fight what I fight and Struggle with what I struggle with? Be my guest. I guarantee not a single one of you could last an hour in my boots. If you can survive that long, I'll think about considering your opinion."

I turned towards nick and Judy and pulled them out and stood them right in front of me.

"These two right here? They do the same thing as I do. They protect you. They risk their lives to protect you, and this is how you repay them? Disgusting. How dare you bite the hand that feeds you? Well? What do you have to say in your defense!?"

I held the microphone up for some mammal to walk up and take it. None moved.

"That's what I thought." I kneeled down so that my face was pressed in between theirs, in the middle.

"These are the faces who are willing to protect you. No matter the cost. These two are worthy of being Spartans."

I stood up and went to put the microphone back on its stand. Judy and Nick both just stood in the same spot until Bogo walked up to them.

I put the mic back on the stand and returned to Judy and Nick.

"...so you two will be doing this last case, and then I'll decide what to do with you two afterwards. Got it?"

"Do what last and then you'll decide what?" I had an idea of what he was going to say.

"These two are are running a case to find out what's going on with all of these electrical problems. Then, because of this whole dramatic love scene, I'm not sure we're going to keep them as officers in our precinct." Oh, did that make my blood boil just a little bit more.

"I would bitch slap the fuck out of you if it wasn't for every other animal in this fucking area. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead. And you know what? It wouldn't have been my problem. But I took the time to save you. Because that's my job. And YOUR job isn't about firing two others because they're different species and they're in love! It's to lead a team of strong and capable officers. Who are willing to protect this city. And these two are perfect candidates." I pointed at the two.

"That's not your choice to make, Spartan. It's out of my reach as well."

"Then you put it back in your fucking reach. Those are your officers. You treat them like family. You better start showing some respect to those who are willing to stand on the front line. If you don't do something about it… I will."

Bogo looked at the two and huffed. " you have a job to do. Get to it." He walked off without saying another word. I knelt down in front of them both.

"Look, I know this must be a very embarrassing moment for you two, so moving along is a good idea. But before you go…" I reached for my magnum I had on my side and held it in front of them.

"Take this. I see you only have dart guns with you, and if you run into serious trouble, you'll need this. It's not just gang members you'll need to look out for now."

I took out the magazine and unloaded one bullet and held it in the air in front of them.

"This is a bullet. Not a dart. This will stop your enemy either dead in their tracks, or scare them off. It's got kick, so use this with caution. I'm not taking no for an answer, and that's that."

I put the bullet back in the magazine and slid it back into the gun. Nick had grabbed a hold of it first.

"Okay. We can do that. And thanks. For standing up for us. I'm not sure many would."

"It's okay. You didn't deserve that. And-"

"Amara-147 of fire team Valhalla. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! And let me tell ya, everything that's going on around me has definitely given me sore eyes. Not what I expected when I said 'I'll see you on the other side', but it works."

That voice. That fucking voice. _I knew it._

I snapped my head in the direction of the sound and it was hunter-150. My squad mate.

"H-h-..."

"Oh dear god, you're an animal too? Aren't we just lucky, huh? It's okay, I know I know. I'm just that amazing, right? The kind that leaves you speechless."

My whole body was shaking, but I didn't hesitate to sprint right at him and tackle him to the ground in a hug.

"YOURE ALIVE! Oh, god, hunter, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I thought I was the only one who survived!"

"Okay! Okay! I've missed you too. Would you like to get up so we can have a regular conversation?"

"Oh! Yes! Okay."

I got up off of him and when he stood and removed his helmet, I was shocked to see that he was a wolf with a darker gray fur.

"Hunter… you're an animal too? But I saw all the forerunner around you! I thought for sure we all had died!"

"Yea yea, I know. It's weird. I had a run in with a few thugs. Nothing I couldn't handle." He pointed to the mini gun he carried on his back.

I turned to look at the crowd and many of them looked surprised to see a second Spartan.

"It's okay! He's with me!" I shouted out. I ran back over to Judy and and Nick.

"There's a lot going on right now, and I'm sorry I can't explain much more. Go on your mission. And don't forget: you both are an item now! And I know that the big behemoth of a Spartan behind me will too! Go get 'em, tigers!" I wrapped them both up in a hug and I soon made my way back to hunter.

"Wow, you already have friends, a crowd of animals to watch you, AND nobody is terrified? Looks like whoever gave you that body was smart, you sly fox."

"Shut it. Any word on the other two? Isaac? Tori? Isaac?"

"Slow down, love bug. I landed in a jungle area and got help from the locals and their police station, so I don't know much. Besides, once I got on my feet, I was gone. Heard there was another Spartan in town and decided to pay a visit. Oh, and uh, I was attacked again on my way here. This time, they dressed a little bit more professional. They said they 'saw me as a threat and I wasn't allowed here.' Sound familiar?"

"Sounds like something the warden would say. Do you think this is the domain?"

"No. Not a chance. It's like I took a leap back in time. Except with animals and not humans. And the forerunner are all high tech, but I wouldn't be surprised if forerunner are here. I tried reaching you on your comma, but I see you don't have your helmet."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! They've got my helmet!"

I turned to run back for the two but saw my helmet casually sitting on the stage. I ran and grabbed it quickly.

"Well, I've got it now."

"Good. Because I'm looking to get a little information out of these professional thugs. You ready to knock some fucking heads?"

"I'm just glad you're by my side again hunter. I'll go with you."


	8. Hostages

Hunter and I had taken one of the police squad cars to get back to the rainforest district to investigate further into hunter's attack. The roads were wet and night was falling, so I had to be careful while driving.

"So how exactly did you get to me?"

"Well, there was my run in with a couple of thugs who tried to mug me, then when I got rid of those two I had heard from the other civs that another Spartan was in the city center. So I didn't stick around there for very long. I got my bearings, and headed out. Some pig drove me down to you as We were trying to make radio contact with you. We tried multiple ways, but all we got was static. We were nearing the city when a few black SUVs had trapped and stopped us. That's when I had gotten the threat of 'you don't belong here', etcetera, etcetera. The Pig was nice though. Too bad she had to see me slaughter those animals.

"Hm. Well, it was you or them, I assume?"

"Bingo. I left one alive, a panther, but knocked him the fuck out. Left him in the same spot. Poor kid. Joined the wrong gang. Anyways, after that we headed back towards you and she dipped as soon as I stepped out of her car."

"Wow, so no other problems than that, huh?"

"Oh no, she freaked the fuck out. Thought I was gonna kill her too. But she managed to calm down and soon we were back on track. I'm sure-"

There was a road block with SUVs riddled with bullet holes, and dead animals everywhere. No cops yet.

"Well, alright. Here's the crime scene. How long ago did this happen?"

"Maybe an hour and a half ago? We were driving in the SLOWEST damn car I've ever been in. I could've ran there faster, but decided after this Incident, she'd need a little extra protection."

"But not when you got to where I was, huh?"

"She dipped on her own. Never even got to say thanks or anything. But whatever."

We stepped out of the car and looked around the scene. No sign of a panther.

"Well now what do we do? You lost our only key to finding those thugs."

"How the hell was I supposed to know we'd be going on a hunt after I found you? Just keep looking."

The jungle all around us was thick. Easy enough for someone to hide in. I peered through the foliage and spotted a pair of eyes.

We spoke through our comms so nobody else could really hear us speak.

"I think I found our guy. Don't act suspicious."

"Got it. Let's pinch him."

Hunter started one way through the foliage while I went the other way, so that our target lay right in between us. I readied my shotgun. I wasn't going to use it, but it did make for a good blunt weapon.

"3...2...1…"

He didn't expect us to both jump at the same time so he lunged at me, making me stumble backwards. I ended up tripping on a root which made me drop my shotgun. I was quick to get up but the panther was even more quick to grab my shotgun.

"Who the hell are you!? WHAT the hell are you!?"

"Relax. That shotgun is not a toy. We came here for information."

"Quiet, fox! I'll be asking the questions here! Where's your other friend, huh? He makes a move and you're dead!"

"Oh, don't worry. I can take a shell or two before I go down. What I'd be worried about is my friend behind your back."

"What!?" He quickly turned his head and I had my window of opportunity. I pushed the shotgun into the air and he fired a shell which knocked him on his ass. Hunter pounced from the left and pinned him to the ground.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'm just a kid trying to survive in this world!"

We both looked at each other. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was just as confused and a little guilty as I was.

"Get up and don't move! Or I'll knock you fuckin' silly again. Understood?"

"Y-yes! Please don't hurt me again!"

Hunter grabbed him by his collar and made him stand up. I put my shot gun back into my back after releasing the empty shell he fired.

"Start talking. Who do you work for, where is the boss, and why are you attacking us?"

"Uhh… okay. I can answer two of those for you. I work for The Final Front. Run by an ex-military Lion who worked overseas before coming to Zootopia. I've never seen him but I hear that he was dishonorably discharged after wounding his own commanding officer. Some say he's insane, but he brought us in. Gave us shelter and food and trained us to fight. He then passed his skills down to others who would end up teaching people like me how to fight. I used to just be a homeless panther roaming the streets looking for any kind of food I can get. We had been attacking the police stations as a forceful takeover, but then you," he pointed right at me " showed up and killed all of them. The Rhino, he was like a-a-a," he snapped his fingers "like a mini boss under the actual boss."

"Holy fuck Hunter, that rhino isn't actually dead. He's in the hospital!"

"Well, what hospital?"

"The same one I was in. Come on, let's go!"

"No. He still hasn't told us where his hideout is. We can split up. Take both paths, possibly get the info we need if one doesn't give the other or whoever decides to go to their hideout gets ambushed."

"Not even a day back together and you want to split up already. Fine. But I don't think they're gonna let me see the rhino. Since I almost killed him and now I'm also probably not a very good public figure after my freak out on the crowd, so I'll take the hideout. Can you handle the hospital?"

"Can I handle the hospital. What is that, a rhetorical question?"

"Smart ass. We'll head out. You should take the-"

"Oh no. He's not coming with me, remember? You get to babysit him."

"Hey, I'm right here you know? I'm not a little kid!"

We both ignored him.

"Right. Fine. Get to it then. We'll meet back up at the city center police station."

"Got it. See you then, Amara. Good luck."

Hunter had dashed off back to the city and now I was stuck with the panther.

"Okay. Take me to your little hideout. We're wasting time."

"If I tell you anymore I won't have to worry about you killing me! They will!"

"Are you really sure you want to go down this road? Why did you join them in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter! I can't take you there. I'd rather NOT die."

"So you're just gonna let innocent civilians die because of risks you decided to give yourself when you joined this gang? You're no better than the rest of those murderers!"

He looked at me but it wasn't a face of anger or fear, it was sorrow.

"I did what I had to do in order to feed my family. This…"topia", revolves so much around money. We couldn't keep up. I had to take more and more drastic measures to be able to put food on the table. Then… I found them. They gave us food, water, clothing, everything we needed! And all they asked for was my loyalty. To serve them and when they called for me, to be there. They told me the consequences of leaving or betraying them. I can't put my family at risk like that."

He avoided eye contact with me so I picked him up and sat him down on a fallen tree and sat next to him.

"What the he-"

"You know, you never told us your name. Never told me your name."

"It's Odesza"

"Odesza. Hm. That's a pretty exotic name. My name is Amara."

He just grunted and looked at the ground.

"Have you ever seen war, Odesza?"

"If you're asking me if I've killed people…"

"No. I mean war. Two or more conflicting sides fighting to achieve their goals. I've seen war…"

I couldn't help but look at my paws and remember those that died in them.

"Heh, it's a scary thing. It's kill or be killed. War...does things to you. It changes you."

"So you've killed, then?"

"Had to. I learned the golden rule of war after I was almost killed. It's quite a story to tell, but maybe one day you'll get to hear it."

I relaxed my arms and looked back at Odesza.

"I've known war since I was eight, and been in it since I was eighteen. I'm almost twenty nine now."

"Oh, damn. Really? What were you fighting?"

"Heh. If I told you I don't think you'd believe me. But it's not about who I was fighting. It was about who I fought for. I never actually knew my family. For all I know they could've died on the battlefield. I never knew them so I can't say that I've fought for them. But I did fight for those who sacrificed themselves. Those who gave their lives so that others may live. That's what I fought for. We were all like a family and when one of us goes, we don't forget them, but fight on for them."

I pulled out my dog tags. One was Isaac's and one was mine. We gave each other our spare after my leg surgery and rehabilitation.

"Can I trust you?" I gripped the tags in my hand tightly.

"What am I gonna do? Run away? You'll just catch me again."

"Good point, but that's not what I mean. One of these tags holds my identification. The other one was… well, I'd like to be able to say boyfriend, but we were too late for that. Once again, it's a long story… but here,"

I gave the tags to Odesza who looked them over and over.

"Isaac, aaaannnd… Amara? Says on your tag that you were born in the year twenty five thirty, but it's only twenty seventeen. Is that a mistake?"

"No. All of this is hard to explain because even I don't fully understand how or why I am here but that's not the point right now. My point is that other tag, Isaac… that's who I fought alongside of and for. We've been through so much shit together. Through thick and thin."

"What's your point behind all of this?"

"The point is…" I took the tags back after he handed them to me and put them back "... he was willing to take me in when no one else was. Kind of just like the Final Front to you. But the difference in what I see, is that the Final Front fights for its own glory and benefits. We, as Spartans, fought to save humanity, our race, from those who sought to kill us all. We're defenders. Protectors. We risk our lives so that others may live safely. Quit the Final Front. They aren't good for you nor your family."

"That's just it. What about my family? They'll be killed and so will I if I leave! I- I can't just put them through that! That's why I can't tell you where they are! They aren't forgiving."

Well fuck. That leaves me to either beat the information out of him, or wait until I get word from hunter. This poor kid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He was just trying to provide for his family.

"Well… I understand your worry for your family."

"Bullshit. I'm sure you'll hurt me somehow to get the information out of me, won't you?"

"That was one of my options. But unlike your gang," I got up off the log and sat on the ground to lean up against the log " I'm forgiving. We'll just wait until we get word from Hunter. Can I trust you to stay here?"

"Where else am I going to go? I'm sure you'll just catch me…"

"That's the spirit. Get comfortable. We might be here for a while."

For the next two hours, I had been explaining to Odesza the history of the human-covenant war. The factions and the species involved all the way up to twenty five fifty eight. Up to what I thought was my death.

"Fuck. That's insane. The flood? Have you fought it?"

"No. I've never seen it in battle, but they're a nasty form. You don't want to get infected by one."

Static arose from my helmet and I could hear Hunter's voice.

"Sierra-150 to Amara. Amara do you copy?"

"Sierra-150, good copy. Status?"

"I got what I needed from him. Where are you?"

"Same spot as when you left us."

"Wow. Okay. Make me do all the work I see. I'll be there shortly. I've got bad news."

"Copy. See you soon, Hunter."

Roughly thirty minutes passed before Hunter showed back up, chaingun on back, assault rifle in hand.

"What's the news?"

"They've got your foxy and bunny friends. At a base with the address '2234 South Amazon Lane. That rhino has been in contact with undercover agents of a force called the 'Final Front.' We better hurry if we want to save your friends."

"Fuck… FUCK. Okay, let's go. Quickly! Odesza, come on. You're gonna help us get them back."

"Fuck that! I-"

"IF THEY DON'T KILL YOU, I WILL. If they hurt those two, I swear to god…"

I picked him up and threw him into the back of the police car and we were off. Our destination was on the other end of the rainforest district, so it took us just a little bit to get there. Roughly an hour.

We pulled up just outside and hid in the foliage that surrounded the base on a hill. This base was nothing like the warehouse Judy, Nick and I captured last time. This one has mammals patrolling outside, guard towers, spotlights, the whole nine yards. There was, however, multiple buildings, and many hiding spots.

"Look at that building right there Amara. I think I see your foxy and bunny bound in that building there."

It was a smaller building but it was possible to see that they were bound to chairs with bags over their heads. I could see a red tail and gray ears. It was them.

"So what is your guys' plan? Sneak or go in guns blazing? I can't be seen with either of you, either way, so maybe I'll just-"

"No. You'll come with me. Hunter, stay here and keep an eye out. Radio if you think something's amiss. Got it?"

"Go. Don't worry. I've got your back."

Odesza and I had snuck all the way down towards the base. A tall, razor-wired fence stood in our way. It wasn't much for my energy sword though. In seconds, we were already in the base, hidden by the cover of night. And a few buildings that we could hide behind.

"This isn't going to work! There's too many mammals here!"

"Quit bitching! We just got in!"

I peered my head around the small building. Nothing seemed off by eyesight but It smelt horrible over here. I was about to give a signal when I heard a flushing sound.

"Oh, for fuck sake. Out of all the buildings to hide behind I get stuck behind the shittiest one. No pun intended."

I heard a door open and a leopard walked out.

"Stay here."

I moved forward and checked to see if I was clear. No mammal was looking in this direction to I snuck up behind the leopard and wrapped my paw around his mouth and let my energy sword flare to life right in front of him.

"Do something stupid and you'll regret it. Start stepping backwards with me."

We both disappeared into the darkness where Odesza was waiting.

"What the fuck!?"

"Shut up and take his gun!"

It wasn't much but what looked to be a nine millimeter pistol. Odesza grabbed it from his waist and I killed my energy sword.

"What are we gonna do with him now!? You can't just kill him!"

"Says who? I'm sure he's already killed!"

"You can't just assume that every time you see a bad guy! Look at me for example! I was a bad guy and I never killed anyone! I couldn't even stay focused to kill you!"

He did have a point. He made himself sound a little weak in the process, but this could be a training camp for fresh recruits. Or it could be a camp for the most vicious and highly trained. Nah. This one would've escaped my hands by now. I just decided to put him in a sleeper hold until he was out.

"Did you kill him!? Why!?"

"Relax! And lower your voice! It's a sleeper hold. He's just unconscious. Take the gun, and come with me.

We snuck back around the outhouse and waited for the spotlights to run their course before dashing to the building on the other side. We twisted and turned throughout the spotlights, guards and guard towers before we finally reached the building we were looking for.

"147, you are at the target building. Repeat, you are at the target building. Six hostiles guarding the entrance. Recommend roof or window entrance."

"150, good copy. Thanks for the heads up."

"Stay safe."

I figured windows would be safer than the roof. Didn't want to attract attention to a 'mysterious object on the roof of a building,' so Odesza and I climbed through a window. And in the center of the room sat the bunny and the fox underneath one dimly lit light. Just off in the distance I could see red and gray spray paint cans. Just barely able to make out the colors.

"Let's grab them and go before we get caught. I don't feel safe here!"

"That's not a safe idea. You could get killed that way."

Although it looked as if the building was empty, something felt very off about this situation. I proceeded carefully up to the two, looking carefully in all directions, shotgun in hand.

"I'm here. Don't worry, I'll get you out."

All I heard was muffled words, so I broke the rope that bound them to the chairs. I lifted the bags off of their heads and saw a white, female fox, and a gray bunny. I knew something was off.

"What the fuck!?"

They both looked up at me, bruised and slightly bloody faces. But this wasn't Judy nor Nick. They were two different mammals.

I touched the fur on the fox's tail only to find my paw was now slightly red. I did the same for the bunny's ears, but didn't get much until I rounded the tip of the ears. Gray paint removed to show a little darker, black fur.

"Amara, it's a trap. Get out of there! Get-"

"What? Hunter? Hunter do you copy? Hunter, do you read?!"

A bullet shot straight through the bunny's arm and was knocked down to the ground, his feet still bound to the chair. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the fox and lit my energy shield up. No bullet came.

Odesza was nowhere in sight. He must've still been hiding.

"Well, well, well. This is the Mammal who injured and killed my men. This… 'Spartan.' How does it feel to be deceived? To have fallen into my trap with no escape? I've got my men surrounding this place. You won't escape.

"Who are you!? Where are you!? Show yourself!"

"In due time. As you've noticed, that isn't Judy and Nick Wilde. Merely decoys I kidnapped on the street."

The bunny removed the tape from his mouth and gave out a cry of pain.

"Why are you doing this to us!? Let us go!"

"Don't speak." He shot the bunny in the stomach. He gave out a loud cry and the fox whimpered behind the shield. "You'll need to save your breath if you want to live."

"What is it that you want from me!?"

"That's just a little difficult to explain. Since nobody, knows how you got here, sending you back to your world is a tough feat. But, if you leave Zootopia, I promise not to kill too much when I take it over."

"Fuck that and fuck you! We're getting out of here!"

"That's not a good idea. You'll all die. Haha, you'll never make it."

The lights had all shut off and we were in a moment of pure darkness. My energy shield was the only thing lighting up the place. Barely. I killed it and grabbed the fox and patted the floor until my hand made contact with the rabbit who let out a cry from the bullet wounds. I felt for his feet and ripped off the rest of the rope, carrying him. I pushed back towards the outer reaches of the light, hiding behind bigger objects to avoid being spotted when the light came on.

"Start the backup generators, now! Don't let her slip away!"

The fox mumbled more underneath the tape so I peeled it off for her.

"Please don't let them kill us! Please!"

"Shhh! Don't worry!" I whispered "I'll get you two out of here!"

The light struggled to come back back to life, and we were still under the cover of darkness. Bullets went off outside just before the light was completely turned on again.

"Ah! Well there you are! And you've come out to play! Or wait… you don't look the same as just a few minutes ago… Oh for fucks sake, there's Another one of you, isn't there?

Hunter. He's trying to play hero again. How did he even get in here so fast? We may be strong, but we aren't invincible. We can still take damage. I hope he's got a good plan.

"Actually, love, there's more like four of us! Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my friends out of this shithole and away with me. You want to stop me?" I heard a foot stomp twice "come and get me. There's a lot of crazy things going on right now and I'd love to let out some pent up aggression! So whaddya say, love? You want a go?"

"Oh for fuck- it was you this whole time!?"

That wasn't hunter, that's Tori.

"Tori! I'm hiding back here with one wounded! The other one is fine but let's get the fuck outta here!"

"Amara? There you are! Yes, let's get out of here. Is it just you here?"

"No, hunter is waiting for us on a hill. I can take us there!"

"Nobody is leaving! I will not allow it!"

"Shut up! You aren't going to do shit!"

I stepped out of the shadows into the light carrying the wounded bunny in my arms.

"We have to go. Now!"

"Got it."

Tori removed a plasma grenade from her hip and threw it at the wall, letting it explode, destroying a hole large enough for us to escape out of.

"Here. Take the fox. I've got the rabbit."

Alarms started going off. More would surely show up. Tori snatched the fox from the ground and carried her out of the building. I followed.

We dashed for Hunter's location when bullets started flying by us.

"Don't let them get hit! They can't take it like we can!" I yelled at Tori as we ran towards the fence.

We made no effort in cutting the fence open as I had previously cut a hole through it before. Tori slid through first and next was me. Just as I slid through, the rabbit's clothing caught on the fence and he was yanked out of my hands, stuck to the fence.

"Shit! Hang on!"

I reached for the torn clothing to rip it out when he put a hand on my paw and stopped me.

"Just go! I'm not going to make it! Get her to safety! Make sure she gets out of here okay!"

He looked at me, as if he was ready to give in. Like he was done. His blue, tear filled eyes read 'I'm fine with this' but I wasn't. He was comin with me.

I grabbed onto the fence and yanked the clothing off, ripping it off of the broken fence.

"I don't think so. You're coming with me!"

I placed him back into my arms and began to run again. Tori had already made it to hunter, who had the vehicle running, ready to go.

I couldn't stop myself fast enough, and slammed into the side of the car, denting it. I flung the door open and sat down. Tori tended to the fox in the back, while Hunter stepped on the gas to make our escape.

"Tori!? What the fuck!? Where were you at!?"

"Not the time to explain! Just drive, you bloody idiot!"

We were speeding down roads, twisting, turning, and sliding. We were being tailed and they weren't letting up. I looked around for possible objects that might deter our pursuiters, when an idea came to mind.

"Hunter! Where's your chain gun?!?"

"Well, genius, it isn't on my back, or my face- excuse me, I forgot- my muzzle, would be through the damn window! It's in the back, by Tori!"

I was just about to call back to her, but she was already in the process of handing it to me. I carefully set the rabbit down on my seat as to avoid any more pain than he already has. I didn't know which button opened the sunroof, so I just started pushing a few, and lights came on, sunglasses holder opened, and finally the sunroof.

"Not a time to play, Amara!"

"Shut the hell up! This is way different than a damn warthog, okay!? You just tend to the fox, and the rabbit, okay, Tori? Glad to have you back, but throw in a helping hand!"

"Oh, so saving your sorry arses wasn't a 'helping hand'?"

"Yea, thanks, Tori."

I opened up the sun roof and stuck the barrel of the gun out first, climbed up through the sunroof and sat halfway through. They slowed down slightly, but soon windows were rolled down and mammals leaned out with guns pointed right at me. They got a few shots in before the barrel was spinning and I could shred their vehicle.

I wasted no time in getting them off our asses, so I aimed for the driver, and shot. In less than five seconds, the interior of the driver's side was splattered with blood and glass. It veered off onto the other side of the road and crashed into the trees. I couldn't spot another vehicle so I peered through to hunter.

"Just one vehicle? What the hell, it sounded like a damn army chasing you out from that base!"

"Yea, I know, I don't under...stand…"

We were driving in a more quiet part of the rainforest district when I heard a low humming sound gradually get louder and louder. I looked all on the road, but couldn't see anything. I looked upwards towards the sky. Just trees. I can't see much, except a rocket speeding right at us.

"HOLD ON!"

That was all I could get out as I jammed my foot into the steering wheel and pushed down as hard as I could.

We were going over a bridge when I crashed us. We hit the side rail first, then the car spun to its side and started flipping. I held onto the chain gun so I wouldn't lose it.

All kinds of distorted screams could be heard from the police car. I couldn't scream, because I was too busy trying not to fly out of the car.

We came to a stop on the side of the vehicle. Everything was hazy. My head hurt, and so did my body, just like when I first woke up here.

"Holy fuck… is everyone okay?" Hunter called out.

"I'm fine love. So is the fox. The bunny…"

"He's not looking too good. But he's alive right now."

"Amara, what about you?" Tori called out to me.

"I think I'm okay."

"What was that about then? What did you see that we didn't?"

"Yea. A better heads up would've been great."

"Helo. I couldn't see him, though I saw the rocket. It came pretty close to us and had I not crashed us, we may or may not be alive still."

I shuffled out of my spot, chain gun still with me. Hunter, the rabbit, Tori and the fox all got out through the sunroof. It was pretty dark, but I could make out a tunnel entrance that read 'Zootopia exit two'.

"There," I pointed at the entrance to the tunnel "let's get to the tunnel before it's too late. I'm sure they'll-" a rain of bullets came straight through, finding their home in concrete, but none of us.

"RUN. NOW." I pointed for them to get out. There was a radio in the squad car and I was going to get us help.

"Don't worry about me! I've got a plan!" I tossed Hunter his chain gun and they both bolted to the entrance tunnel with the animals in hand. I dashed back to the squad car.

I worked my way through the sunroof and grabbed the receiver and clicked the button.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY DOES ANYONE COPY?"

Static. I turned the knob to a different frequency and tried again.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY REQUESTING HELP FROM ANY LISTENERS!"

Still nothing. I heard a slight buzzing sound again. They were making another sweep. I quickly messed with the dials again and tried one final time before I had to leave, or get shredded with the car.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY REQUESTING AID FROM ANY SOURCE! WE ARE STUCK ON A BRIDGE IN THE RAINFOREST DISTRICT HEADING TO ZOOTOPIA AND WE ARE UNDER HEAVY ARMS FIRE. ONE WOUNDED. REQUESTING IMMEDIATE SUPPORT AND EVAC!"

"Mayday received and help is on the way. Helo inbound. ETA fifteen minutes."

"NO. NO HELO. TAKING HEAVY FIRE FROM A BIRD. NO VISUAL. PROCEED ON LAND!"

"Roger on the helo. Sending additional air support. We'll knock that bird out of the sky. Get to cover…"

I had to crawl out and run away from the car. The helicopter made its second round and was now tailing me towards the tunnel entrance. My only hope was my headlight shield, so I slid to the ground on one knee and covered myself with the shield.

Most of the bullets hit the shield head on. The pilot was insanely skilled, and my shield didn't last very long. It gave out. Lucky for me, they had to make a third pass through, which gave me enough time to run to the tunnel safely.

"Good god, you almost died out there! What did you do!?"

"I radioed for help! They're sending two helos. One for evac, the other to counter attack the helicopter. How's the rabbit doing?"

"He has a name. It's jack."

"Hey! That's a good idea! Keep these two preoccupied!"

"Nope, you called it. You do it. I'll be watching for the helicopter's third round."

"No, you don't have the chain gun anymore. I will."

We had been bickering back and forth when the sound of the helicopter echoed through the tunnel. It was hovering right in front of us, ready to kill.

"Oh fuck. We're dead."

"Get the animals behind us and form a headlight shield wall!"

I pulled Tori and Hunter next to me and put the animals behind us. We lit up our shields and waited for the worst. But it never came. In fact, an explosion struck the side of the helicopter and took it down in. Shortly thereafter, another helicopter landed. Only this time it was sideways. The door opened to reveal mammals rushing out towards us.

"That's gotta be our help! Let's go!"

We killed our hard light shields, grabbed the animals and dashed. They knew it was us from the wounded animals we carried and let us on board. The mammals that jumped out, stayed out and secured the area. We left in the helicopter.

Roughly thirty minutes passed before all three of us were walking up to the city center police station. My temporary home. Jack and the fox, Skye, if I remember when she told me on the helicopter right, went to the hospital. I opened up the doors and all three of us walked in. It was still night time, but apparently word of our attack got around quickly. Many mammals were there to greet us. Even Judy and Nick.

"Holy fuck it's you two! I thought you guys were kidnapped! What happened!?"

They both ran over towards us, visibly surprised.

"Hey, Amara, wasn't there a panther with you, or something?"

Oh fuck. Odesza. He slipped away.

"Spartan! You're okay! And.. Wow, do you look like hell. And there's another one of you? Wh-"

"Stop, Nick. Number one: there's four of us total. One is yet to be found. Two: what the fuck happened to you two?"

"Well, we went out for our mission-"

"- when we were ambushed by two gang members. Same affiliation. If it wasn't for your gun," she reached to her back and pulled it out. I took it carefully from her and released the magazine. No bullets. I put it back in and slid the chamber open just far enough to see one bullet remained. "We would've been dead. Thanks…"

I saw a look to pain on her face. She must've killed for her first time. I kneeled down, took off my helmet and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's bad the first time around. But it's kill or be killed. And if you didn't, you could really have died. I wish you didn't have to go through that, I do, but you're alive, right?"

I pulled my head away to see she had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. It's a scary thing to think about. But you did what was best for you and your partner. I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to kill again, okay?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"Okay."

I stood up and looked around.

"Okay. There has to be someplace I can take a shower. All three of us need one. Badly."


End file.
